


Irrompible e Intacta

by strngrmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, F/F, Fingering, G!P, Hickeys, Kinky, Lesbian, Love Bites, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pillow Grinding, Sleeping Curse, Strap-On, blowjob, in spanish, married, minor sleepingwarrior, pillow humping, sex with plot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SQ. AU a partir de la s2. Advertencias dentro. La maldición se ha roto y Emma es algo así como la carcelera de Regina, una carcelera que oye lo que no tiene que oír, lo cual desencadena una serie de situaciones que llevarán a ambas mujeres a descubrirse a sí mismas, no sólo sexualmente, sino en otros aspectos que, en conjunto, formarán un atípico (y potencialmente feliz) escenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues he vuelto! Estoy que me salgo, que no? ajajaajaj, allá vamos. Esta es una historia con toques BDSM, exclusivamente SQ. NO sé que decid, sinceramente; no es una obra de arte profunda y blablabla, es sexo con argumento, eso ya se verá (auqnue soy muy mala para escribir sexo, se hará lo que se pueda). En fin, puntos para quien averigüe porqué Regina lleva ese objeto para boquear su magia y gracias anticipadas por darle una oportunidad este cacafic que he escrito:)

Era la hora.   
Esperé con paciencia a que Regina abriera la puerta, sabiendo perfectamente que se demoraba a propósito; la puerta se abrió y, como un huracán, marchó hacia mi coche. Esa era su manera de recibirme: desde que fue confinada a su casa, con su magia bloqueada, sin poder salir sola, sin poder usar su dinero o su coche, Regina Mills estaba iracunda. Cualquier otra persona en su situación se hubiera hundido, se hubiera deprimido, pero ella no; ella se alzó aún más, aceptó con la cabeza bien alta ese fino collar que bloqueaba sus poderes y nos fusiló a todos con la mirada.  
Desde esa sentencia vivía sola, mi única compañía y yo, su única compañía. Henry apenas la visitaba, yo compraba todo lo necesario para ella y pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en la mía propia. Yo era su sombra y ella la mía. Visitaba todos los días a Archie durante dos horas, siempre yo en la retaguardia, quizás por eso se pasó las primeras dos semanas sin apenas hablar. Yo controlaba todas sus llamadas y tenía la llave de su collar, el cual sólo se podía quitar para ducharse, y eso también tenía que controlarlo. Era incómodo para mí y humillante para ella, pero todo el pueblo pensaba que no tenía derecho a la privacidad ni a la dignidad, así que revisaba su ordenador y su teléfono cada seis horas.  
Aunque todos dijeran que esto era un castigo para ella, era en el fondo una condena para mí.  
La examiné mientras conducía: el collar negro seguía en el mismo lugar, pegado a su cuello, como si fuera un cachorro, sólo le faltaba la correa; su vestido azul oscuro se pegaba a su cuerpo de manera espléndida, dejando ver unas preciosas piernas pálidas y bronceadas a la vez y unos brazos finos y fuerte; sus tacones eran su seña de identidad, a veces incluso me preguntaba si había nacido con ellos puestos. Su maquillaje era impecable, como siempre, y su pelo se veía… ¿rizado?  
— Deja de mirarme, es incómodo —me exigió, y yo aparté la vista sonrojada.  
— No estás en posición de mandar, Regina, recuerda que la Reina Malvada no merece dignidad ni…  
—…privacidad. Sí, ya lo sé. —Completó mi frase. No es que creyera en ese lema, pero me había pillado infraganti. La miré de nuevo. No podía evitarlo, y más aún desde que la había visto en la ducha. Tenía que estar con ella en todo momento, hasta me había mudado a su habitación para supervisarla. ¿Quién no miraría si tuviera a ese monumento de mujer desnuda, eh? Lo reconozco, no está bien espiarla, pero no puedo evitarlo. — ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con mirarme mientras me baño? —preguntó con una sonrisilla malévola, esperando que me ruborizara.  
— Yo no te miro, bruja vanidosa —dije con cierto desprecio, esperando que eso la apaciguara. Colocó su mano sobre mi rodilla, suave, fría. Perdí el control al volante y me giré con violencia hasta ella. El paseo se había acabado.  
— ¿Qué? No me mires así, no tengo nada que perder al fin y al cabo —aclaró con un movimiento de hombros muy inusual en ella.   
Bajamos del coche y fuimos andando. Obviamente, llegamos tarde y me pasé esas dos horas intentado desestresarme con música, y al principio funcionó, pero cuando ya quedaba treinta minutos para irnos, mi móvil murió y yo fingí seguir a lo mía porque lo que estaba contando Regina era demasiado interesante.  
— Entonces, ¿crees que se debe a los maltratos de tu madre?  
— Ugh, no me hagas pensar en doña vomitona ahora, que me vas a obligar a odiar el sexo —dijo arrugando la nariz. — No se debe a nada, bicho; soy la dicho mala de los cuentos, soy una sádica, una psicópata y una desalmada, es comprensible que me guste el sexo salvaje.  
— Sería comprensible si fueras tú la dominante… pero no lo eres. Tú misma lo acabas de decir, provocaste a Graham para que te estrangulara mientras hacíais el amor; no lo obligaste ni se lo mandaste, pero le pusiste contra las cuerdas hasta que no pudo controlarse y te hizo daño.  
— Sí, y lo disfruté.  
Con el paso de los años, había aprendido a escuchar y pasar desapercibida, a pretender que no me estoy enterando de nada. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Regina me miraba y yo fingí que seguía jugando con el móvil.  
— Toda mi vida todo el mundo me ha tratado como si estuviera hecha de cristal, como i fuera a romperme a cada momento. Me han tenido entre algodones, jamás he tenido que luchar por nada ni he sufrido. Necesitaba sentir algo, lo que fuera. Necesitaba que me borraran el dolor que sentía de un pollazo, ¿tan mal está eso? Necesitaba que me follaran como si fueran a destrozarme, y, ¿qué mejor manera que provocando a un hombre que se creía un lobo? Era bruto, desconsiderado, y me encantaba.   
— Con respecto al sufrimiento, con todo el respeto, te has pasado toda tu vida con depresión, no ha sido un camino de rosas. Tu madre jamás te ha tratado como si fueras frágil, y tampoco tu marido. Más allá del placer físico, ¿por qué lo hacías? He visto a unas cuantas personas suicidas, Regina, y…  
— No soy una suicida —declaró con un tono tembloroso, que más que demandar nada, imploraba no serlo. Me había sorprendido su lenguaje vulgar, pero esto no tenía comparación ninguna. Nunca pensé que oiría a la mismísima Regina Mills suplicar, aunque fuera de encubierto.  
— Una vez conocí a una chica cuyo padre le pegaba. Ella se sentía culpable, pensaba que era culpa suya, y cuando su padre murió, comenzó a golpearse a sí misma. Echaba de menos el dolor, los golpes; se había acostumbrado y, desde entonces, sentía que debía continuar lo que su padre comenzó. Con cada golpe que se daba, empezaba una especie de círculo vicioso en el que cada vez que se hacía daño a sí misma estaba dividida entre el sentimiento de culpa, entre pensar que se lo merecía, y sufrir y querer que se acabara. Hay mucha gente así en el mundo. Algunas utilizan cuchillas para expresar lo que no pueden expresar llorando ni hablando, otras se golpean, se queman, todo para revivir experiencias traumáticas. Tú no eres diferente a esas personas.  
— No estoy loca —replicó, con la voz quebrada, con los ojos vidriosos y un ligero temblor azotando su cuerpo.  
— No he dicho que lo estés; le arrancaste el corazón a un hombre al que nunca forzaste a hacer nada porque, aunque la rabia te consumió en ese momento, serías incapaz de hacerle a alguien lo mismo que te hicieron a ti. No estás loca, Regina, pero no has superado el maltrato. Se ha vuelto una tradición que te hagan daño tanto física como psicológicamente, y ahora tu subconsciente busca enemigos que te destrocen porque eso es todo lo que has conocido, y hasta que no admitas quién eres y qué deseas, no encontrarás paz contigo misma y no te aceptarás.  
Noté mis propios ojos húmedos, ardientes, y cómo mi labio inferior se sacudía descontroladamente y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo también necesitaba aceptar quién era.  
Regina y yo, éramos dos caras de una misma moneda y ya iba siendo hora de que ambas lo aceptáramos.  
En el camino a casa, ninguna de las dos hablamos. Ella miraba constantemente por la ventana y yo intentaba no pensar en mí misma.  
— Sé que has escuchado toda la conversación —me dijo, con calma, sin mirarme a la cara. — O al menos, parte de ella.   
No cené esa noche, ella nunca me hacía la cena y yo no me sentí en ese momento con ganas de comer. Me pidió que por favor la dejara sola esa noche, y yo se lo debía. Porque la había visto en la ducha, porque velaba su sueño todo el tiempo, porque conocía cada vez más y más de sus secretos, se lo debía. Intenté ignorarlo, pero sus lamentos se oían aunque el agua corriera en la ducha. Sus gritos eran desgarrados, como si alguien hubiera despellejado su corazón y lo hubiera bañado en sal, y yo sólo pude apoyarme en la puerta del baño y comprenderla; la sociedad nos veía como enfermas y monstruos, incapaces de comprender por qué hacíamos los que hacíamos. Ella era un ángel revestido de cicatrices que nunca sanarían.  
La puerta del baño se abrió y salió de entre el vaho, con su corto cabello mojado y una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. No malgasté el tiempo y la tomé por los hombros, asustándola, dejando caer dicha toalla, sin moverse ni respirar. Besé su frente con dulzura y con mis pulgares acaricié con gentileza sus mejillas, y cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura, la abracé con cariño y le susurré:  
— Tú no eres una dominante, pero yo sí. Créeme, te conozco mejor que nadie, tus lágrimas son las mías.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Andrea porque lee mis historias y eso es maravilloso. Dedicado a todas las personas que me han dejado review, que han dado favorito y follow; no tenéis ni idea de lo feliz que me hacéis :-)

… y nos fuimos a dormir.  
Velé su sueño toda la noche, sus párpados apenas se pudieron mantener abiertos debido al llanto y al cansancio, y, a decir verdad, los míos tampoco es que aguantaran mucho.   
Pero la mañana llegó, y con ella, las preguntas. Cuando Regina abrió los ojos, su rostro libre de maquillaje y su pelo alborotado, supe que se me venía encima una buena. Pero me equivoqué.  
— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó ayer? Dime que no te arrepientes —fue lo primero que dijo al despertar, y lo dijo con tal inocencia que comencé a plantearme si era Regina Mills realmente o un espíritu que la había poseído.  
— Recuerdo todo, y no me arrepiento de haberte besado —le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, encandilada por su simpleza a esa hora de la mañana. Esta mujer no era mi enemiga, no actuaba como tal y si bien había ignorado los cambios que había tenido con respecto a su comportamiento durante este tiempo, estaba empezando a considerar la opción de escuchar lo que decía en terapia, quizás eso me explicara por qué había pasado de ser todo uñas y dientes a ser todo abrazos y besos.  
— Emma… ¿tú crees que estoy loca? Tú dijiste que no estamos locas, y comprendo que tú no lo estés, los seres humanos buscamos inconscientemente la superioridad y el poder, pero… yo no, y eso es raro —y ahí estaba Regina, la refinada Regina tras esa capa de fragilidad que le otorgaba el despertar. Quizás de aquí a unas horas volviera a ser ella misma, y no me malinterpretéis, me encanta esta versión dulce de ella, pero… ¿no os parece un poco inusual?  
La Emma del pasado se hubiera reído y le hubiera dicho “mire, señora, está usted como una puta cabra”, pero la Emma de ahora, la que sabía que no era la única en ese azucarado pueblo a la que le gustaba un poquito de sangre, simplemente se inclinó para besar sus labios suavemente y se levantó de golpe.  
— Voy a hacerte un dulce desayuno, tú quédate aquí —dije con un guiño, frotando mi nariz fugazmente con la suya. Ella sonrió leve y sinceramente y yo me marché. No había llegado aún al pie de la escalera cuando ya estaba llamando a Gold. Necesitaba saberlo todo.  
Subí poco después con una bandeja llena de dulces que había salido a comprar, con chocolate caliente y flores. Sí, soy una cursi, ¿y qué? Soy una desencantadora, era de esperar.  
— ¿De verdad me has hecho el desayuno? —preguntó con inocencia, mirando la bandeja, con una gran sonrisa y una ilusión abrumadora. Vale, esta versión dócil de Madame Mayor estaba bien, pero, ¿dónde se habían escondido las cejas arqueadas?  
— Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó anoche…—comencé.  
— Yo también. Me hiciste sentir bien, Emma, protegida, segura, y eso hacía años que no lo sentía. No sé qué me pasó, no sé porqué fui tan débil, pero llevo pensando desde que me pusiste este collar: durante estas tres semanas, he estado a tu completa merced y no me has hecho nada. Podrías haberte vengado, podías haberme hecho daño y, sin embargo, me has protegido, me has defendido y yo sólo te he tratado mal. Me he dado cuenta de que ya no tiene sentido seguir con esta estúpida vendetta, habéis ganado. Haga lo que haga, saldré perdiendo, así que ahora me da ya igual. Por luchar tanto por una causa perdida, he perdido a mi hijo, cuán irónico. Cuanto más me resisto, más sufro. Conforme ha ido pasando el tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que el mundo sigue su curso, que yo no soy significante. Desde que te mudaste aquí, me he estado planteando varias cosas, me he dado cuenta de otras… lo que quiero decir, es que… quiero ser tuya. Desde que era pequeña, me han dicho que tenía que ser la esposa perfecta, la madre ejemplar, y yo siempre he luchado ese estereotipo, siempre me he negado, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso de ser fuerte e independiente no me ha ido muy bien. Necesito ser de alguien, y ese alguien eres tú.  
Y… ahí estaba, la versión derrotista de la madre de mi hijo. Ya no le veía el sentido a ser fiera, este castigo había destrozado su mente. Ésta no era la mujer que me amenazaba para proteger a su niño, sino todo lo contrario: ya no le importaba, se dejaba llevar porque, hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba jodida. Creía que era un objeto y nada más, que no servía excepto para no pensar y eso era lamentable. Si había algo que me atraía de ella, era su carácter. Era posesiva, fiera como ya he dicho, dominante, temible; no se dejaba amedrentar y siempre tenía la última palabra; luchaba por lo que creía y era tenaz, obstinada, educada, elegante y a mí me volvía loca.  
Pero esa mujer se había ido, y tenía la sensación de que iba a costar que volviera. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega como para no verlo?  
Gold se había negado a ayudarme. La inquina que tenía contra la morena a la que hacía de niñera era demasiado grande, así como su propio ego, y ni vendiéndole mi alma había aceptado. “Tengo una moral Emma, yo no ayudo al enemigo” ¡Y una mierda! Mis padres también eran enemigos, ¡lo encerraron en una celda! Sin embargo, a ellos sí que les había ayudado, me había dado el collar con esa extraña sonrisa suya y nos había dicho cómo controlar a la bestia, ¡y yo quería a la bestia de vuelta! No sentía más que pena por ella, por todo lo que había sufrido y lo que le quedaba por sufrir.  
Archie era más de lo mismo: se amparaba en el secreto profesional, aunque no parecía tener reparos en dejarme estar presente en las sesiones. Joder, él era tonto, pensaba que yo no sabía nada o yo que sé. Era un callejón sin salida, y otro, y otro…   
Maldita sea, yo quería a la señora Mills de vuelta, no a Lady Regina.  
— Veo que ya has vuelto —dijo con calma y dulzura en la voz, asustándome. Me giré y la vi vestida como si acabara de llegar del ayuntamiento, pero sin apenas maquillaje, el pelo sin alisar (seguía sin creerme que tuviera el pelo rizado) y sin tacones. Regina, sin tacones… era definitivamente el fin del mundo. Me sonrió y me tomó la mano, cálida como no esperaba que estuviera (porque ella siempre tenía las manos frías) y me guió hasta la cocina. — Te he hecho la cena, ¿te gusta? —aunque olía de maravilla, no pude centrarme sino en la sonrisa plástica que tenía en su cara. Esa sonrisa decía “quédate conmigo, soy buena”, decía “tiene que gustarte, por favor”. Había visto esa expresión en tanto hogares de acogida, se me partía el alma. Si alguna vez me echaba a su madre a la cara, íbamos a tener unas serias palabras.  
— Regina, escucha…  
— Te espero en el dormitorio —dijo intentado guiñarme el ojo, lo cual no funcionó del todo y a mí me hizo mucha gracia. Pero se acabaron las risas, era hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes.  
Llegué al dormitorio y me la encontré sobre la cama, escribiendo en lo que parecía ser un diario. Se lo arrebaté de las manos, ya era hora de saber qué pasaba por esa oscura cabecita. Leí y leí y me sorprendí con las palabras, ¿quién diría que la reina fuera tan… picante? A la mierda mi plan para salvar a Regina, ya lo ejecutaría mañana cuando se me pasara el calentón. Ahora sólo quería poner esa boquita en buen uso.  
— Gina, ven aquí —dije saliendo del baño, ella enfadada sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de desagrado. Poco le iba a durar eso. — A partir de ahora eres mía y yo soy tuya, soy tu dominante y tú mi sumisa y harás todo lo que yo te diga, ¿comprendido? No quiero micro rebeliones ni que cuestiones mi autoridad de ninguna manera. He leído tu diario, no tenía derecho a hacerlo pero lo he hecho y ya está, hablaremos de eso mañana. Ahora, ven aquí —le ordené autoritaria, sin dejar lugar a dudas, yo tenía el poder ahora. — Vamos pequeña, sabes que lo estás deseando —dije con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia y la ví girar la cara con disgusto. Supongo que a nadie le gusta que averigüen sus secretos.  
Me acerqué a ella y tomé con suavidad su rostro, la forcé a mirarme.   
Aterrorizada hasta que te miré a los ojos, me hizo detener para darme cuenta de las posibilidades   
— Desnúdate —le dije sin romper contacto visual con ella. No dejó de mirarme ni un segundo, quitándose lentamente la camisa y luego los pantalones. Ahora la tenía sólo para mí, y quizás fuera por la situación, pero me parecía mucho más bella con la luz de la luna bañando su piel. — Ahora… —la dejé en suspenso por unos segundos, aguantando la respiración— de rodillas.  
Ella me miró con esas miradas que me lanzaba cuando llegué, aunque el significado ahora era diferente. Sus ojos oscuros eran completamente negros ahora, mirándome con lujuria. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, indecisas ante qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. Casi a tientas, sus dedos encontraron el botón de mis ajustados vaqueros, y yo me debatía entre ponerle un mechón oscuro y curvado detrás de la oreja o dejar tal cual esa hermosa estampa, con su inocencia oculta saliendo a flote, con su cabello sobre su rostro y su labio entre sus dientes.  
Bajó la cremallera, mi respiración se aceleró.  
Me bajó suavemente el pantalón, ¿qué era respirar?  
Sin necesitar ninguna comanda, me quitó las botas y los jeans, dejándome sólo con mi ropa interior de cintura para abajo. Me miró esperando que le dijera que sí, que tenía permiso para hacerlo.  
¿A quién quiero engañar? Ella tenía todo el control.  
Comenzó besando mi estómago, suave, sobre mis estrías y sin pausa. Besos húmedos que me hacían enloquecer. No podía ver ni oír nada que no fuera ella, no podía moverme ni reaccionar. Ella era todo lo que existía en ese momento.  
Pasó sus pulgares con cuidado por sus estrías, y la vi sonreír levemente.  
— ¿Qué? —pregunté confusa, sin saber bien por qué esa sonrisilla.  
— Son como ramas de árboles… —dijo distraída, acariciando con amor mis defectos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y, por un instante, me quise más a mí misma. Me dio una amplia sonrisa y besó ese punto medio entre mi barriga y… algo más.  
Agarró mis bragas y las bajó lentamente, torturándome en el silencio de la cálida noche. ¿Era consciente de lo que me hacía? Comenzó besando mi pubis con besos lánguidos, arañando lentamente mis mulsos y haciéndome cosquillas, se sentía tan bien. Abrí las piernas un poco más para que estuviera cómoda y se fue al sur, haciéndome perder la poca cordura que tenía últimamente.  
¿No hacía demasiado calor aquí?  
Me contuve demasiado para no agarrar su cabeza cuando comenzó a delinear mis genitales con la punta de su lengua. Era un ritmo contante: primero pasaba su lengua por encima, como un manto protector, y luego hacía presión. Bien, pequeña, muy bien, muy…  
Oh.   
Su nariz rozaba mi piel, su lengua sobre mi clítoris. Oh, señor… Llegaba hasta el fondo y volvía, iba y volvía. Moví mis caderas cada vez más y más hasta que no pude contenerme, entonces todo pasó. Su lengua dentro mía, más ágil de lo que nadie podría figurarse, el ritmo incrementando frenéticamente.  
Y no pude más. La avisé, agarré su cabello con delicadeza y la aparté, advirtiéndola de que me iba, de que ya no lo aguantaba más.  
Y ella lo único que hizo fue echar sus hombros para atrás, mostrándome su pecho.  
Oh, pequeña… no tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho…  
Me corrí sobre su pecho desnudo y pude verla cerrar los ojos y sonreír, quizás sin darse cuenta.  
— Mmm… gracias… mi ama—dijo con tal picardía que no pude resistirme: la cogí, la lancé sobre la cama y me quité la camiseta y el sujetador.  
En la oscuridad de la noche, el brillo de placer destacaba en sus bellos ojos, y decidí que era hora de ver cuán paciente era. Me pegué a ella, llenándome yo también de mis propios fluidos, me quité el colgante que llevaba la llave que abría su collar y se lo quité. Besé su cuello con parsimonia, dejando una marca que le arrancó gemidos en crescendo. Si era verdad que era mía, entonces era el momento de marcarla como tal. Una gran marca quedó latente en su inmaculada piel.  
Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de felicidad incomparable a nada. Acaricié con cariño su mejilla sonrosada y besé su frente. Ella abrió los ojos con decepción, esperando una recompensa por ser tan buena chica.  
— Tranquila, mi ángel, mi hermoso y valiente ángel… Durmamos, mañana continuaremos con nuestra relación —dije guiñándole un ojo. La cogí y pasé a estar yo debajo de ella, mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, planteándome si era la mujer indestructible que todos conocíamos o la niña que mi madre conoció, tan pura, tan… perfecta. Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, mi mano derecha acarició distraídamente su cabello.  
Toda ella olía a limón, manzana, chocolate y azahar. Su piel era terciopelo y seda era su pelo.  
— ¿Emma?  
— ¿Sí?  
— ¿Lo he hecho bien?  
— Sí, mi niña —respondí con una sonrisa.  
— Buenas noches, princesa de brillante armadura —dijo, y yo iba a responderle, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, su respiración ya era pausada y ella estaba en otro lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué kink os gustaría ver en el siguiente episodio? Dejádmelo en los comentarios! ¿Qué pensáis de mi primera escena porno? ¿Bien, mal?  
> PD: Hiddelsol, muchas gravias por comentar :)) eres un amor


	3. Chapter 3

Para resolver ciertas dudas: sé que una Regina tan dócil es muy ooc, pero todo tiene una explicación y no, no tiene que ver con magia, sino con que algo ha cambiado en su mente y se ha dado por vencida. Con respecto a verla resistirse, me gusta pero es algo complicado de escribir, porque la raya entre juego y dubious consent es muy fina y no quiero cruzarla. Espero que os esté gustando la historia y me gustarís agradecer a todas las personas que mehan dejado un review, me han dado un fav o un follow, significa mucho para mí.   
Sin más dilación: entre historia!  
Eran las 06:23 am cuando me desperté. Emma me abrazaba como si fuera una muñeca a punto de romperme, y yo me sentía protegida y feliz, pero también hacía un calor impresionante y necesitaba ir al baño. Me levanté con cuidado, intentando no despertarla, pero a esa ni una bomba atómica podría despertarla. Fui con rapidez al baño a darme una ducha fría, a ver si así dejaba de sudar y entonces me lo encontré: grande, llamativo, imposible de tapar con disimulo; ahí se alzaba glorioso su chupetón. Una parte de mí sonreía porque me hacía sentir que le importaba lo suficiente como para reclamarme, y otra parte sentía vergüenza. Vergüenza de ser marcada como si fuera un simple objeto y vergüenza de que me gustara ser marcada. Se sentía bien estar abajo, obedeciendo órdenes y dejando de pensar; desde hacía ya tiempo, era yo quien tenía que controlarlo y organizarlo todo, hasta el sexo, y era agradable no tener que hacer eso por una vez. Mi madre estaría revolviéndose en su tumba, Maléfica estaría feliz de que hubiera disfrutado del sexo al fin, Emma no tenía ni idea de cuánto significaba esto para mí y yo estaba hecha un lío. He aprendido a base de golpes que las chicas como yo no tenemos cerebro, que no debemos resistirnos porque si lo hacemos las consecuencias serán peores; con el paso de los años he luchado contra las personas que me oprimían, y cuando he conseguido salir de la jaula, he estado perdida. Cuando era pequeña, todo a lo que podía aspirar era a un marido que me tratara bien, y no conseguí eso en ningún momento. Ahora, tenía a Emma frente a mí y sabía cómo satisfacerla. Eso era, tenía que ser perfecta para ella, tenía que hacer que me deseara y tenía que ser buena. Estaba cansada de todo, quería una vida normal, y si eso significaba pasarme el resto de mis días con aquel collar y de rodillas frente a ella lo haría; nadie quiere a las chicas rebeldes y desobedientes, y yo estaba a su merced, si me portaba mal me haría daño y yo no quería eso, no quería eso…  
Salí con rapidez, intentando no sollozar, porque las reinas no sollozan, y cogí el collar. Me lo puse alrededor del cuello y en cinco segundos ya sentía los efectos de aquel monstruoso complemento: la magia formaba parte de mí, había nacido con ella, y bloquearla conllevaba cosas como vómitos, dolor de cuerpo, anemia, mareos… Instantáneamente sentí una fuerte migraña, taladrándome los pensamientos, y los músculos de las piernas se me acalambraron. Trataba con todas las fuerzas posibles no chillar de dolor, pero no podía. Me caí con fuerza sobre el suelo y lloré con toda la rabia e impotencia que pude. Emma se despertó a causa de mis gritos, y al dolor físico se le sumó el miedo a que me pegara, como hacía mi madre, si seguía llorando. Se acercó a mí, intento ayudarme, y yo le chillé que no lo hiciera, que se apartara de mí. Y el miedo creció porque le había chillado y ahora seguro que sí deseaba pegarme por ser mala, y el dolor aumentó y comencé a vomitar; no sé cuánto tardé en quedarme inconsciente, pero se me hizo eterno.  
Cuando me desperté estaba sola, vestida con un camisón blanco de tirante, sobre la cama. Me dolía a rabiar el cuerpo y me rugía el estómago.   
— Niña, quítate esa horterada del cuello, o seguirás vomitando hasta que escupas los higadillos.  
¿Eugenia? Creía que me odiaba. Era mi niñera cuando era pequeña, siempre me quiso mucho y quiso llevarme lejos de mi madre para tenerme a salvo, pero Cora se lo impidió, la despidió, la alejó de mí y después me odiaba a mí y a toda mi familia y nunca entendí porqué. ¿Estaba ella cuidando de mí?  
— ¿Eugenia? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le pregunté confusa.  
— Al parecer soy tu contacto de emergencia. Y quítate ese collar o seguirás acalambrada —me dijo sin apartar la vista de su labor de ganchillo. Era cierto, yo la había puesto como mi contacto de emergencia por si acaso, pero nunca pensé que realmente fuera necesario.  
— ¿Y Emma? —pregunté de nuevo.  
— Pateándole el trasero a Gold —respondió escondiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en la lana.  
Me levanté de sopetón, no podía dejar que hiciera una locura. Me vestí con rapidez, salí de casa con el corazón en un puño y llegue en un santiamén para encontrarme a Emma arrestando a Gold.  
— ¡Emma, para! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada, yo sabía de los efectos secundarios! —exclamé con fuerza, haciendo que soltara a Gold y se acercara a mí dando zancadas.  
— ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —me preguntó confundida. Yo simplemente sonreía.  
— Porque quiero redimirme —dije con una sonrisa apurada.   
— David, mete a este capullo en una celda y avisa a la señora Lucas de que todo está bajo control —dijo Emma mirando a su padre, quien a su misma vez me fusiló con la mirada. Fuimos al coche, condujo rápido, se pasó mi casa y acabamos en la suya.  
— Emma, estamos en tu casa —dije, mirando el edificio.  
— Se llama “móntatelo en la cama de papá y mamá”. Es muy divertido, sobre todo cuando eres tú quien tiene el control —dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo le dije que no estaba segura de hacer algo así si corríamos el riesgo de que nos pillaran, pero ella insistió y, con cada palabra, me convencía más.  
Comenzó a besarme al pie de la escalera; al principio fue suave, lento, cálido. Su aliento se mezclaba con el mío, sus manos agarraban con delicadeza mi cadera, pero conforme fuimos subiendo, sus manos bajaron y apretaron firmemente mi trasero. Su boca descendió por mi cuello, intentó quitarme el collar, pero yo la detuve. Sus movimientos eran una mezcla de rapidez y delicadeza: me arrancó la blusa con cuidado, rompiendo la tela para luego acariciar suavemente mis costados; mordió levemente mi hombro y yo enterré mis dedos en su cabello rubio. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar, su lengua ardiente sobre mi fría piel; sentía una fuerte humedad entre mis piernas, y entonces recordé que ella conocía mis más oscuras fantasías, o al menos parte de ellas, pues había leído mi diario. Me llevó en brazos a la cama de sus padres y me sentó. Nunca rompió el contacto visual conmigo, y con una sonrisa retorcida, cogió unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar mi falda, muy a ras de mi piel. Apenas podía respirar, dividida entre el placer y el temor; sabía que ella jamás me haría daño, pero aún así no podía evitar estremecerme cada vez que el frío metal rozaba mi cuerpo. A continuación vinieron mis medias, las cual rajó pero sólo entre mis piernas.  
— Los tacones y las medias, te los dejas puestos —me ordenó en forma de susurro, en el oído y con su palma fuertemente presionada en mi entrepierna. Yo me deshice en sus brazos, asentí vigorosamente. Ella me ordenó que me subiera su regazo y yo no pude decir que no. Intenté quitarle la ropa, besarla, tocarla, pero cada vez que lo intentaba me daba una nalgada, y las disfrutaba, así que seguí intentándolo, ganándome cada vez más nalgadas y más fuertes, gimiendo como una vulgar puta, que es lo que era por y para ella. Sus labios rodearon mi pezón derecho, su lengua trazando círculos. Me comandó que me moviera sobre su muslo, pero yo necesitaba más, necesitaba sentir su piel. Gemí más y más fuerte, grité su nombre y ella se rió, consciente de lo que provocaba en mí.  
Me tumbó en su cama, ella encima de mí, a horcajadas.  
— Las buenas niñas obtienen recompensas —canturreó, tirando las tijeras a un lado y pellizcando mis pezones. Ay sí, justo así, justo así… — Y como tu ayer me follaste tan bien, ahora voy a recompensarte —dijo con una amplia sonrisa. — Veamos… —dijo acariciando mis partes bajas, introduciendo un dedo dentro de mí. No esperaba eso en absoluto, me tensé de manera exagerada, pero ella no paró. Sacó el dedo y esparció toda mi humedad, manchándose los dedos y llevándoselos a la boca. Sus movimientos fueron muy rápido y todos en el mismo sitio, y como jamás había conocido algo así, me corrí con fuerza y paró sus movimientos. Yo me asusté, pensando que me castigaría por lo que había hecho, pero ella sólo me dio un beso en la frente y me dio la vuelta, para que yo me quedara dormida sobre su cuerpo. Ella se durmió enseguida, pero yo sentía la potencia de mi magia, la cual quería liberarse, y no pude conciliar el sueño. Pensé en mi hijo, la que llevaba semanas sin ver, pensaba en mis amores pasados, pensaba en Emma leyendo mi diario, pensaba en mí, en ella, en cómo me gustaría borrar ciertas cosas y cambiar otras cuantas, y marcharme con ella.  
Y comencé a cantar muy bajito:   
Oh lights go down   
In the moment we’re lost & found   
I just want to be by your side   
If these wings could fly 

Oh I damn these walls   
In the moment we’re then feet tall   
And how you told me after it all   
We’d remember tonight   
For the rest of our lives  
Hacía años que no cantaba, hacía años que no confiaba tanto en alguien y me entró el pánico. Y lloré muy bajito, porque necesitaba esa debilidad, aunque fuera por un segundo, aunque luego me arrepintiera y lo negara. Porque había tantas voces en mi cabeza y todas eran mías, con diferentes tonos, diferentes mensajes pero igual de importantes.   
Y me levanté, en algún momento ella se había quitado la chaqueta, pero yo no me había enterado. La usé para taparme y le robé las llaves de aquel horrible trasto que tanto le gustaba conducir y, con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, me marché y conduje hasta el bosque, donde nadie pudiera verme. No sabía de dónde me había sacado aquella canción, su olor estaba en todos lados, el cielo se estaba nublando, anunciando que iba a llover.  
Llegué a la parte más despoblada del bosque y salí del coche, llevando sólo mi ropa interior y su chaqueta roja. Llovía poco, ella llevaba música en el escarabajo y yo salí y me mojé los pies de tierra; las lágrimas de cielo me inundaban y yo sonreí, era una niña pequeña de nuevo, sin preocuparme por nada. Y bailé y canté a todo pulmón, di vueltas bajo el gris cielo que me cubría, y supe que alguien me estaba viendo horas después, así que me senté en el capó, sentada estilo indio, usando el techo de aquella cosa que secretamente me gustaba como tambor:  
I've been hearing all these things about you,  
Creepin' into all the things that I do,  
I've been hearing all these things about you  
About you, about you

Mustang kids are out  
Rolling over hills and the roundabouts  
Black tar, tambourine  
Playing for the girls in the back seats

The mustang kids are out  
Rolling over hills and the roundabouts  
White line, motor cade  
Sweeter than your baby face  
Y me reí como una desquiciada mientras mis ojos se fijaban en los suyos, en la distancia, porque probablemente pensaba que estaba loca, probablemente pensaba que había perdido la cabeza; pero es que, ya no me importaba nada, no sabía el día ni la hora en la que vivía pero eso no era relevante, yo ya no era relevante. Ahora, sólo era una perdedora que bailaba descalza bajo la lluvia, en ropa interior y gritando la letra de canciones deprimentes que me hacían sonreír porque yo era así de deprimente.  
Y siguió mirándome, y yo cerré los ojos y disfruté del frío abrasando mi cara, mi piel mojada, mi cabello pegándose a mi rostro, mordiendo mi labio inferior y me acosté en el capó, a la espera de que llevara a casa. Si lo hacía, era importante para ella, y era hora de correr; si me dejaba, ya podía marcharme a una casa que ya ni siquiera me pertenecía, a ahogarme en alcohol y pastillas para dormir.  
¿Quién será la persona que estaba espiando a Regina?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hora de responder reviews! Que por cierto, muchísimas gracias a todos lo que comentáis, dais fav o follow… sin vosotros esta historia no sería posible:
> 
> Pau: kink aceptado! Espera hasta el final del capítulo y verás XD espero que te guste cuando lo veas ;)
> 
> Mills1: espero que en este capítulo te quede un poquito más claro (a ti y a todo el que lea) porqué Regina se comporta de esa manera. En grosso modo, está divida en varias partes, su personalidad es muy compleja, y aunque siempre ha sido una rebelde por naturaleza, su educación y sus vivencias (la mayoría de veces, malas) han influído mucho en ella y ahora se encuentra en una especie de conflicto consigo misma.
> 
> RavenDelacroix: te respondo en español aunque tu review sea en inglés porque así se entera todo el mundo La persona misteriosa será revelada al principio del capítulo y sí, iré cambiando la perspectiva, de hecho, en este capítulo vamos a ver las dos perspectivas: tanto de Emma como de Regina.

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza, el sol brillando y mis ojos quemando, mi boca seca, mi cuerpo condolido. Recordaba la tarde anterior, haber huido y que ella me había encontrado. Recuerdo haberme dormido en el coche, de camino a casa, y recordaba vagamente la promesa de una regañina, de un "eso no se hace, Gina".

Pero al levantarme, nada de eso pasó. Estaba atada al cabecero de la cama, con un fino camisón cubriendo mi cuerpo, mi cabello seco, mi piel limpia. Mi cuello libre, sin ese agónico y punzante sufrimiento que me acercaba a la redención. Me sentía mareada, desorientada, quería gritar aunque me ardiera la garganta y necesitaba librarme de las cuerdas.

— Te quedan mejor las cuerdas que las esposas; son más rudas, más largas, más artísticas. Soy de las que piensas que todo en esta vida tiene arte, hasta el sexo. ¿Te gustaría que te lo enseñara? —dijo con esa estúpida sonrisilla de "te tengo" que me ponía de los nervios. Llevaba algo escondido detrás de la espalda y se acercaba con lentitud; iba vestida con ropa mía, con un moño bien hecho y sus gafas de pasta y un maquillaje más mío que suyo. Se levantó ligeramente la falda y se subió encima de mí, a horcajadas, y sacó mi collar de detrás suya. — ¿Quieres esto, preciosa? —dijo agrandando esa maldita sonrisa, acercándolo a mí, yo luchando contra las cuerdas, con fuego en los ojos, matándola lentamente. — Hagamos un trato: —susurró en mi oído, causándome escalofríos— tú me dices qué coño te está pasando y vuelves a ser tú misma, y yo te devuelvo esto —sacudió en el aire el collar, y yo sonreí con prepotencia.

— Aflójate el moño, Swan, que veo que no te llega la sangre a esa cabecita rubia hueca —fue lo único que dije. Ella me miró con intensidad, esperando algo más, pero sólo se topó con mi mirada desafiante.

— Me lo he puesto, ¿sabes? Duele mucho; muchísimo, diría yo, aunque igual es cosa de perspectiva, nuestros roles nos asignan diferentes cualidades, supongo que un umbral del dolor alto no es una cualidad mía —dijo con suficiencia, como si estuviera descubriendo un gran misterio. Por un momento me preocupé por ella, pensando en lo mucho que debería de haber sufrido con eso en el cuello, pero se me pasó enseguida al recordar que la muy hija de puta me había atado a la cama sin mi permiso y se había tomado ciertas libertades relacionadas con mi cuerpo, ¿o es que el camisón y el collar habían cambiado de ubicación por arte de magia? Me miró unos segundos más y se irguió— ¿por qué, Regina? ¿por qué obligarte a ti misma a sufrir de esta manera? ¿por qué ese cambio radical, esa sumisión tan…? —parecía costarle encontrar las palabras. ¿Patética? Quizás; quizás eso quería llamarme, quizás quería decirme que era una depravada, una descerebrada, una demente, una idiota, una inútil… Quería psicoanalizarme, descubrir todos mis secretos, pero, ¿no es lo bueno de un secreto el tener que guardarlo? No iba a decirle nada, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Que me agarraba a una falsa esperanza? ¿Que pensaba que si me autoinfligía dolor me estaba acercando más a la redención? ¿Iba a decirle que me había rendido, que tenía miedo? ¿Iba a decirle que… esto era más que sexo para mí? ¿Qué decir cuando ya no te quedan palabras? Cuando no sabes cómo expresar tanto dolor, sufrido y obligado a sufrir, ¿cómo lo explicas? ¿Cómo hablarle de mi madre sin que temiera por el futuro de Henry a mi lado? ¿Cómo contarle nada acerca de mi marido sin que Snow se enterara, o sin que ella me viera como una niñita rota? ¿Qué hacer? Tengo una difunta madre que me pegó una paliza y me rompió dos costillas porque tenía once años, me vino la regla, y como yo no sabía qué era eso, me asusté. Tengo un difunto marido que me violó seis veces en un día porque se enteró de que planeaba huir del castillo, escapar de sus garras.

— Habla conmigo —dijo suave, conciliadora, sacándome de mis pensamientos y devolviéndome a la realidad, con su mano acariciando mi mejilla.

— No —dije sin emoción, con los nervios a flor de piel, apartando la mirada y alejando la cara de ella.

— De acuerdo, si no hablas… no te suelto. Regina, te quedan seis horas para la hora de la comida, hasta entonces, ¡adiós! —replicó cínicamente alegre, bajándose de encima de mí y marchándose. Una rabia desmesurada me invadió y chillé su nombre y un millón de maldiciones, me sacudí violentamente contra las cuerdas, la vi salir y, ahora que mi magia había sido liberada, rompí las cuerdas y me incorporé, acariciando levemente mis enrojecidas muñecas y rumiando mi ira, mirando a la puerta.

Me vestí con avidez, me maquillé, me paseé por el dormitorio y bajé las escaleras. El juego no se había terminado aún. Me encontré a mi hijo y a Emma en la cocina, mirando un libro antiguo que no reconocía.

— Uh, eso tiene que doler, madre mía —dijo Emma poniendo cara de asco. Yo me entusiasmé al ver a mi hijo allí sentado, pero al mismo tiempo me asusté, no sabía si era buena señal que estuviera en mi casa.

— Hola, mami —dijo con un tono tan infantil y tan cariñoso que se me derritieron las lágrimas que tanto había guardado en mi helado corazón.

— Henry —dije agachándome para ponerme a su altura, espachurrándolo fuertemente contra mí. Su abrazo fue más fuerte que el mío propio. Sonreí. Desde el fondo, Emma me guiñó un ojo y algo se alivianó dentro de mí, como si me quitara un peso de encima.

— Venga chico, que la vas a ahogar, deja algo para el resto —comentó Emma jovialmente, y entonces Henry se separó, se giró y le contestó:

— Si ha sido capaz de sobrevivir a sus corsés, podrá sobrevivir a mí.

Yo me reí, Henry se marchó a por algo a su habitación y Emma aprovechó para acercarse a mí, pegando su torso a mi espalda, besando mi cuello.

— Daría lo que fuera por verte en uno de eso apretaditos corsés —dijo lasciva, y yo le clavé el tacón en el empeine del pie.

— ¿De qué coño va esto, Swan? —le espeté intentando controlarme, furiosa con todo lo que se me pusiera delante, y lo que tenía delante ahora era a Emma.

— Henry sabe que estamos juntas, no te preocupes —dijo guiñándome de nuevo un ojo, y de verdad que tuve que contenerme para no abofetearla. La empujé rudamente y subí al dormitorio de mi hijo, esperando así calmarme un poco.

—

Sonreí como una estúpida al verla marcharse. Tenía claro mi plan: sacarla de sus casillas hasta que reventara; Regina Mills estaba ahí, bajo una capa de terrores pasados e inseguridades presentes que reconocía porque yo también lo había vivido, esa angustia, ese malestar. Quería sacarla de ese oscuro lugar, quería que supiera que, yo estaba sintiendo algo más por la versión real de ella, esa que no debía perderse. Cierto, Mills podía ser arisca, borde, repelente, estirada, estúpida, vengativa, desalentadora, manipuladora y cruel, pero también era cariñosa, dulce, amigable, divertida, sensible, inteligente, compasiva, valiente y fuerte, y yo estaba dispuesta a amar las dos partes. Parecía que poco a poco, mi plan iba dando sus frutos; sabía que tenía que ser paciente, había sufrido mucho y no volvería a ser la misma en dos segundos, pero teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo, así tuviera que lanzar una maldición para pararlo y avanzar sin miedo, pero no tenía prisa. Al fin y al cabo, quería que fuera feliz de verdad, y no sólo que lo pareciera.

— ¡SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! —gritó iracunda y yo pegué saltitos interiormente. Que comience la Operación Reina Cisne.

Subí con rapidez las escaleras, quitándome los tacones para no caerme. Me asomé al dormitorio de mi hijo.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto, Emma? —dijo dando grandes zancadas para alcanzarme, poniéndome violentamente el fichero en el pecho y abofeteándome con fuerza.

— ¿Es que no quieres que seamos una familia? —dijo Henry en la retaguardia, mi cooperador en esta Operación, fingiendo una gran tristeza. Regina se giró con sorpresa, lanzándose a los brazos de su niñito.

— Oh, no, no, no, no, no, claro que no, Henry, o sea… no estoy diciendo eso, claro que quiero que seamos una familia, lo que pasa es que… esto me ha pillado muy de sopetón y…

— ¿Sabías que en el Bosque Encantado había una ley que decía que la mujer debía pertenecer siempre a un hombre? Si no era su padre, era su marido, su hermano, su tío, su abuelo, incluso su hijo. Aunque cuando tú llegaste al poder… eso cambió. Verás, ahora que mis padres gobiernan, no ven lo malo de dicha ley, pero yo sí. Lo único que podía salvarte era un matrimonio y pasar a ser de alguien, y ese alguien… soy yo.

Me fusiló con la mirada y se volvió hacia nuestro hijo, le fundió la cara a besos, bajó a la cocina, y yo la seguí.

— Escucha… —comencé, sujetándola del antebrazo para que me escuchara. Ella me cortó.

— Preferiría la horca —dijo con ferocidad, asustándome ligeramente.

— A las brujas las queman en la hoguera —le aclaré, no iba a dejar que ganara.

— A las elementales de fuego, no —finalizó con una sonrisilla la conversación, y en el camino a la cocina, le grité:

— No te preocupes por cocinar, hoy hago yo la comida. —Se giró hacia mí y le sonreí a la vez que le lanzaba las llaves del coche y su cartera. Sabía que había riesgo de que la liara parda, de que se escapara, de que matara a alguien (y no estoy hablando figuradamente) y de muchas otras cosas, pero lo tenía todo cubierto, todo bajo control. Tenía más aliados de los que cabía esperar, así que no estaba realmente preocupada. Ella miró los objetos y se marchó sin decir nada. Que sea lo que Dios quiera.

—

Me monté en el coche, y ahora que tenía magia, veía necesario un cambio. El Mercedes me había acompañado estos veintiocho años, pero era hora de empezar una nueva vida, así que discretamente lo cambié, y pasé de tener una berlina negra a tener un todoterreno descapotable negro, con siete asientos, un maletero gigante que estaba dispuesta a llenar de bolsas y un montón de cosas guays. Tenía que ponerme al día, vivía anclada en los ochenta y eso no podía ser. Me dejé crecer el pelo e hice algo que quería hacer desde que era pequeña: llenarme de pendientes y tatuajes. Me monté y marché a Boston a gastarme todo el dinero que llevara en la cartera.

Una vez en el coche, al revisar que estuvieran todos los papeles, vi que mi nombre había cambiado a Swan-Mills. Lo que me faltaba.

Respiré hondo varias veces para calmarme. Que me hubiera acostado con Emma un par de veces no significaba que fuéramos pareja, aunque he de admitir que… me gustaba. Mucho. Pero una cosa es sexo casual y otra muy diferente el matrimonio. Madre mía. Respira, respira, respira…

Para calmarme, comencé a comprarme cosas de informática: vivía en el año de la polca, tecnológicamente hablando, y necesitaba un nuevo portátil, un nuevo PC, un nuevo móvil, auriculares, cascos, consolas, videojuegos… Henry iba a flipar. Quién lo diría, yo siendo una nerd; pero claro, cuando llegué aquí y vi todas esas maquinitas, descubrí los videojuegos, la televisión, etc… Se me fue la cabeza. Continué comprando series de televisión (The L Word, qué gran serie), libros, álbumes de cantantes que reconocía por Henry y Emma (y he de decir que me gustaron todos, sobretodo una tal Avril que parecía muy mona), me volví loca con el merchandising y me llamó especialmente una serie llamada Juego de Tronos, que tenía buena pinta.

Cuando Emma me llamó para avisarme de que la comida ya estaba hecha, me fijé en que se me había pasado el tiempo volando, en que había gastado casi todo mi dinero y me di cuenta de que, si quería conseguir más, debía conseguir trabajo.

Volví a casa y me recibió el olor a comida; saqué todas las bolsas y me preparé para darle una sorpresa a Henry. Cuando aterricé en el mundo actual, los cómics me enamoraron: en el Bosque Encantado, apenas había libros y la mayoría no tenían ilustraciones, por eso me fijé en los cómics, tan llenos de colorido y de dibujos, me enamoraron y desde entonces, era una niña pequeña. Mi hijo había heredado ese amor por los cómics de mí, y su gran colección, fue mía tiempo atrás.

— ¡Henry, ven, tengo algo para ti! —exclamé emocionada. Él se acercó corriendo y se plantó frente a mí. Yo saqué un paquete de detrás de mí y Emma se acercó.

— ¡Hala, que chulo, iZombie! —exclamó feliz, abrazándome fuerte y dándome las gracias repetidas veces. Se marchó y llamó a su amiga Grace para contárselo y quedaron para ver los cómics juntos, y yo intenté escaparme, pero no pude.

— ¿Para mí no tienes nada? —dijo Emma seductora, moviendo ridículamente las cejas, y yo intenté no reírme en su cara. Sí que tenía algo para ella, y bien grande.

— Oh sí, qué tonta —dije, y me saqué el chicle de la boca. Ella tenía la suya entreabierta, esperando un beso, y como llevaba los ojos cerrados, aproveché para meterle el chicle en la boca. Ella lo escupió y me miró con asco, y yo sonreí. Ay, qué quisquillosa nos ha salido la princesita. No pude evitar ciertas carcajadas y subí al baño a cambiarme, a ponerme cómoda; coloqué todo lo que había comprado y bajé, y la mesa estaba ya puesta y la comida servida. Hoy iba a vengarme de Emma, por haberme tratado de esa manera en la mañana.

— Antes de empezar, quiero comenzar con una oración —dije con cara de niña inocente, tendiendo las manos y comenzando a rezar. Henry me miró como si fuera un bicho raro, y Emma me preguntó:

— ¿Eres católica?

— No —le contesté, aguantándome la risa.

— Mamá, Emma es judía —dijo Henry con cara de no entender por qué rezaba, si yo era agnóstica.

— Lo sé —me limité a decir. Comimos en silencio. Si tenía que rezar como una cosaca todos los días para molestar a Emma, lo haría.

Llegó la noche, yo me pasé toda la tarde encerrada en mi estudio, buscando trabajo; tras horas, conseguí una entrevista para dentro de dos días, lo cual me hizo tan feliz que animé a hacer la cena. Sorprendentemente, Emma sabía cocinar, y muy bien, debo admitir, aunque parecía insegura de sus habilidades, ¿traumas pasados, quizás? Hice la cena y Emma y Henry entraron en casa como dos huracanes imparables. Invadieron mi cocina y, mientras Emma se zampaba todas las patatas fritas, mis patatas fritas, que había en la casa, Henry me contaba lo bien que se lo había pasado con Grace y lo bien que le caía una chica cuyo nombre no recordaba; mi niño se hacía mayor y yo me alegraba por eso, sabía que no podía retener a un muchacho como él en casa, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que no le rompieran el corazón cuando se enamorara. Cenamos con rapidez, hablando de cosas del colegio de Henry y yo no comenté que posiblemente encontrara trabajo: no me sentía casada, no sentía que esto fuera una familia de verdad, por lo que ni se me pasó por la cabeza contarles nada. Me fui rápida a la cama y Emma se unió a mí, con una camiseta hiper ancha y unas bragas descoloridas.

— Mmm… hueles a fruta —dijo seductora, en un intento de que pasara algo entre nosotras que no iba a pasar porque si abría las piernas, empezaría a correr un río rojo que dudo que queráis que os detalle. Maldita regla.

— Pues tú hueles a fritanga —le solté sin apartar la vista del libro.

— ¿Qué lees? —dijo quitándome el libro de las manos, enfadada.

— Tú no lo entiendes —dije con suficiencia, Emma seguro que no tenía ni idea de lo que decía el libro.

— ¿Por qué, porque está en español? —se ofendió. ¿Qué? Es rubia, americana… seguro que piensa que España está en Latinoamérica y que todos los Latinos son mexicanos. Le quité el libro y lo dejé en la mesilla. Apagué la luz, intenté dormirme y sentí el strap on presionando ese punto entre mi espalda y mi culo. Ella quería sexo, yo no. Era hora de sacarla un poquito más de sus casillas: me cambié la compresa y le tiré la que estaba llena de sangre a la cara.

— ¿Qué, todavía quieres sexo, Swan? —dije con una gran sonrisa, y al verla hacer aspavientos para quitarse eso de la cara y bufar, levantándose después con la almohada bajo el brazo, me empecé a reír con fuerza. Miré el strap on y lo patética que se veía con eso puesto, y decidí que, por haberme obligado a casarme con ella, iba a darle una lección. La dejé inconsciente con magia e hice que dicho objeto se volviera más… real. Sería divertido cuando se despertara y estuviera en el suelo, con la cara llena de sangre menstrual y con un pene enorme entre las piernas que estaba segura de que no iba a poder manejar.

Sé que vais a pensar "te lo mereces", pero luego, al dormir, soñé que Emma se enfadaba conmigo por haberla fastidiado todo el día y… bueno, las consecuencias no eran buenas. Aun así, no rectifiqué mis acciones, y a la mañana siguiente, cuando yo ya estaba saliendo de casa para llevar al niño al cole, chilló mi nombre y algo dentro de mí dio un vuelco, pues si bien la noche anterior había sido divertido… todo tenía sus consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: Demasiado bonito parecía ser todo, no? Me gustaría aclarar antes de nada, que Emma nunca le hará daño a Regina, aunque Regina tenga miedo y vea cosas que no existen.
> 
> Ah, y si alguien quisiera hacerme una portada para el fic o un video trialer de esto de Youtube, pues vamos, que no mr opongo ;))


	5. Chapter 5

Dejé a Henry en la escuela y volví. Volví porque me carcomía la culpa, el miedo. Volví a arreglar lo que había estropeado.  
Volví y subí, dispuesta a disculparme con Emma por haberle puesto la zancadilla el día anterior. Cuando llegué, me la encontré en mi dormitorio, tan sólo con una camisa mía puesta y su… amiguito entre sus manos. La camisa blanca estaba abierta, revelando sus pechos, toda ella desnuda con su piel de porcelana bañada por el sol. Sus cabellos revueltos, sobre su cara y sobre sus hombros y sus manos torpemente alrededor de su miembro. Parecía frustrada, aquel bicho monstruoso completamente erecto pero ni rastro en ella de excitación.  
— ¿Emma? —pregunté con la voz pequeña, asustada y no sé muy bien de qué, mirándola con las pupilas dilatadas y una creciente humedad entre mis piernas; en momentos como este, odiaba de verdad tener el periodo.  
— Regina, ¿q-qué haces a-aquí? —preguntó sobresaltándose, tratando de esconder algo que no podía esconder. Yo me acerqué a ella torpemente, sin quitar la vista de sus partes y ella retrocedió hasta que dio con la cama y la empujé levemente, haciendo que quedara sentada, con el cabello sobre su cara, la boca entre abierta, su miembro despuntando. No di lugar a que hablara más, agarrando su pene con mi mano derecha, examinándolo. Estaba de rodillas, bajo ella, en una posición con la que había fantaseado mucho pero que hasta hacía un par de noches no había experimentado. Me sentía en igualdad de condiciones con ella: antes era ella quien llevaba la delantera al haber tenido una vida sexual más amplia y activa, ahora ni ella sabía manejar ese aparato ni yo había practicado sexo oral en esas condiciones. De hecho, tal práctica era nueva para mí, pero, ¿quién dijo miedo?  
Verla temblando, literalmente, alejó de mi todo temor y toda duda y me hizo darme cuenta de que Emma podía ser muchas cosas, pero ella jamás me haría daño.  
Acerqué mis labios, besando la puntita y la sentí estremecerse. Estaba que ardía. Lamí tímidamente y la oí suspirar fuertemente, lo cual me llevó a continuar. Aun no estaba cómoda con su mano enredada en mi pelo mientras hacía eso, pero no protesté. Lamí con cuidado la cabeza, con temor a cagarla, pero ella gimió agudamente y eso me dio valor para continuar. Quitó sus manos de mi cabello y agarró con fuerza la sábana que estaba hecha un gurullo en una esquina de la cama. Yo succioné ligeramente y comencé a lamer el resto de su falo; ya nunca volvería a ver ni mucho menos comer ciertos helados de la misma manera. La llené de mi saliva y me atreví a intentarlo introducir en mi boca, pero sentí unas ligeras arcadas y me rendí. Sin embargo, besé el resto de su miembro con suavidad, chupando hasta donde mi reflejo nauseoso me permitía. Estaba tan centrada en lo que sentía, en hacerlo bien, que no presté atención a su advertencia y, de repente, sentí mi boca llenarse de un líquido viscoso que reconocía como su semen.  
Me lo tragué.  
Nos miramos a los ojos: ella estaba sonrosada, ligeramente sudorosa, con las pupilas completamente dilatadas. Yo le dí una media sonrisa mientras mordía mi labio, preguntándole en silencio si lo había hecho bien.  
— Lo siento —se disculpó, quizás por no haber podido controlar su erección, quizás por no haber podido evitar el correrse en mi boca. Yo me levanté y entonces me di cuenta de que ya no estaba un miembro real, sino el strap on. Se lo quité con delicadeza y le besé la frente, pero ella sujetó con cariño mi rostro y besó mis labios suave, bonito, como no esperas que nadie te bese después de una mamada  
— Llevas mi camisa —dije juntando mi frente con la suya, con una sonrisilla de felicidad en mi cara.  
— Olía a ti — fue lo único que contestó. Me acarició de nuevo y luego se acostó en la cama, con una mirada risueña. Emma era luz, pero yo no podía verlo porque todo lo que conocía era la oscuridad. Ella era esa vela en medio de la noche que hace que cierres los ojos y prefieras no ver a enfrentarla, porque es algo nuevo y tienes miedo. Yo no quería tener miedo, pero el miedo era algo humano y me gusta pensar que aún era humana.  
— Ha sido… inexplicable. Ahora entiendo porqué los hombres pierden la cabeza con el sexo —dijo de improvisto, yo me reí levemente.   
No obstante, era hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes.  
— Emma —dije, llamando su atención, sentándome a su lado y acariciando su cabello. Ella me miró con esos ojos tan bonitos que me daba cuenta ahora de que me podían desarmar. — ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Casarnos, ¿por qué? —le cuestioné sincera, sosteniéndole la mirada, esperando una respuesta. ¿Por qué casarse con alguien como yo? Yo no valía la pena en absoluto.  
— Porque me gustas, y creo que el sexo nos ha acercado, y ahora quiero saber más de ti, pero no puedo si estás muerta —bromeó. — La gente decía que había que torturarte, que había que matarte, así que decidí reclamarte como mía. ¿Estuvo mal? Quizás, no pregunté por tu permiso, te he puesto en una situación que no creo que te traiga buenos recuerdos, pero eso no significa que me arrepienta. Desde esta posición, puedo ayudarte, cuidarte. Sé que no soy la esposa perfecta, pero creo firmemente que si ambas ponemos de nuestra parte, podemos ser felices juntas. Sé que esto es abrumador para ti, pero quiero que sepas que te daré el tiempo que necesites, no te presionaré. Quiero que seas tú quien dé el primer paso en todo porque quiero que tú marques el ritmo, que inicies las cosas para así no equivocarme. Eres una persona maravillosa, y te quiero más de lo que me cuesta admi… —su voz se quebró, ella cerró los ojos en silencio, tragando saliva fuertemente, como si le costara seguir hablando. Quizás le costara. Puse mi mano sobre la suya, acariciando su palma con mi pulgar. Ella se levantó rápidamente, disculpándose de manera vaga mientras se dirigía a la planta de abajo; yo decidí no presionarla, no seguirla, pues si algo sabía, era que en esas situaciones lo que más necesitas es estar sola. Por un momento me planteé que, quizás, las intenciones de Emma era buenas; me habían hecho daño tantas veces, que ya me parecía imposible que alguien me eligiera a mí porque de verdad quisiera, y no para hacerme sufrir. Emma siempre había sido honesta, leal, siempre había buscado lo mejor en mí. Ella era tan dulce, tan jovial, que teníamos la misma edad pero ella parecía tener quince años y yo, cuarenta. Si algo había aprendido a base de golpes es que todo lo que toco lo rompo, y Emma… yo no quería que ella fuera alguien más en la larga lista de personas a las que había arruinado. No voy a decir que la amo porque no es cierto, pero toda ella me gusta, y eso me da muchísimo miedo.  
Me levanté de la cama y decidí bajar, marcharme. Yo estaba tan rota y tan mal remendada que ahora todo podía destruirme al mínimo roce, y estaba tan cansada de sufrir… Simplemente, ya no lo deseaba.  
Ella no estaba en ningún lado cuando llegué al salón, pero preferí no darle importancia, Emma tenía la magia suficiente como para vestirse y desaparecer, seguramente lo habría hecho.  
POV EMMA  
Salí corriendo, con un tremendo nudo en la garganta. ¿Tanto le costaba darse cuenta de que me gustaba de verdad? Yo sólo quería que ella fuera feliz. No sé bien en qué momento esto pasó de algo puramente físico a algo romántico. Puede que fuera romántico desde el principio, no lo sé. Tengo miedo a no ser lo suficientemente buena para ella, miedo de que se marche; yo quiero cuidar de ella, pero, ¿quién cuida de mí?  
Me vestí con magia (quién lo diría, es tán fácil como desearlo, y ocurre) y me transporté a casa, había algo que quería hacer.   
Me cambié de ropa con rapidez y saqué una enorme carpeta de debajo de mi cama; pintar me ayudaba a concentrarme, a relajarme, a dejar de pensar, y eso quería ahora mismo. Saqué una gran cartulina blanca de tamaño A3 y mis lápices y gomas de borrar, y me puse a pintar lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza. Estaba distraída, no dejaba de pensar en mi ahora esposa; siempre pensé que, cuando fuera adulta y me casara, sería todo súper blanco y súper bonito, pero sin embargo, no me sentía… casada, por así decirlo. Ir a ver la las puñeteras hadas (que mira que eran toca ovarios) vestida con traje y tacones (y un moño muy apretado) fue fácil, casarla a la “fuerza” conmigo fue fácil, pero ahora comenzaba a darme cuenta de que esto no era un polvo que hubiéramos echado detrás del sofá, sino un compromiso por el cual todo lo mío (lo poco que tengo) era suyo y todo lo suyo (y ella misma) era mío. Ahora era oficial: estábamos atadas de por vida.  
Mis manos se movían frenéticas, al compás de los latidos de mi temerario corazón; los trazos leves e inexactos, impredecibles; las proporciones, directamente, no me interesaban. A veces, al arte no se le puede poner barreras, ni reglas, ni medidas de ningún tipo. Las yemas de mis dedos manchadas al difuminar las sombras, el folio cada vez quedándose más y más lleno. Decidí en ese momento darle color a aquello, aunque no tuviera ningún guión o esquema en mi mente, porque yo no era del tipo de personas que tenían un guión o esquema en la vida. Yo iba con el pelo salido de la coleta, con la camiseta arrugada, con los pantalones manchados y eso me encantaba. A veces pensaba que era hora de madurar. Seguí añadiendo diferentes tonalidades para su piel, para su pelo, para las sábanas que cubrían su hermosa figura.  
Y entonces, su figura se hizo real, su risa se hizo real y yo sonreí. Estas cuatro horas habían merecido la pena.  
— ¿Emma? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó la voz de mi madre, y yo salí rápido de mi ensoñación. Escondí rauda el dibujo, quitándome de encima los rastros de pintura y guardando a toda velocidad los materiales. Oí a mi madre subir, no iba sola pues los pasos eran de más personas.  
— ¡Hey! —dije nerviosa, saludando con la mano a mi madre, que parecía enfadada y a Ruby, que tenía el ceño fruncido.  
— ¿Estás sola? —preguntó Ruby, desconfiada.  
— Pf, pues claro. Mira, —dije señalando los pocos materiales que aún quedaban a la vista— iba ahora a ponerme a dibujar la playa, ayer le eché fotos —dije con una sonrisa más falsa que la play verde de Henry. Ambas me miraron con sospecha, sabían que estaba escondiendo algo, pero no iba a ceder.  
— Hueles misteriosamente a sexo —comentó Ruby con acidez.  
— Y tú hueles a bosque. En serio, tía, date un duchita o algo —le rebatí, divertida por aquella extraña e incómoda situación que debería intimidarme, pero que realmente no me asustaba. ¡Tenía magia! Vaya, y yo, que llevo años esperando la carta de Howgarts… Que oye, Regina con un uniforme cortito de Howgarts no quedaría mal. ¿De qué casa sería? Todas le pegan, la verdad… podría ponerse cuatro uniforme, uno por día, y yo podría ser su sexy tutora mágica…  
— ¡EMMA! —chilló Mary Margaret, alias la zoofílica de los pájaros (mote inventado por Regina, no por mí), sacándome de mi ensoñación de microfaldas de cuadros y vibraritas mágicas.  
— ¿Eh?   
— Blue nos ha dicho que ayer Regina y tú contrajisteis matrimonio —dijo mi madre con las manos en las caderas, como buena marujona que era. Yo simplemente rodé lo ojos ante aquella declaración. Ahora era mía, mía y de nadie más y no sufriría ningún tipo de daño por parte de nadie. Yo sacudí la mano esperando que el fichero con los datos sobre la vida que ahora mi morena y yo compartíamos apareciera, pero mi magia me abandonó en ese preciso instante.  
— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó mi madre y Ruby alzó una ceja. Yo me quedé pasmada por un momento y deseé más que nada en este mundo que mi magia fuera como la de Regina, tan fuerte, tan poderosa…  
— ¡Swan! —chilló Regina, al aparecer en una nube blanca de humo, tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo y completamente mojada. Se escondió detrás de mía y yo me quedé clavada en el sitio; iba a tener que decirle a mi mujercita que me enseñara magia porque esto no podía ser. Vi a Ruby escanear con los ojos a mi chica y me sentí celosa y enfurecida. Todo el mundo se quedó sin palabras y una nube morada nos tragó, haciéndonos desaparecer de ese vergonzoso cuadro.  
— ¿Qué demonios hacías? —me preguntó, dándome una fuerte colleja. Yo gimoteé un poquito y me acaricié la nuca.   
— Mi magia… esta mañana funcionaba, pero ahora ya no, y no… yo no… yo no comprendo… —dije aturdida; pero, ¡si esta misma mañana funcionaba a las mil maravillas! Esto era indignante.  
— Emma, tu magia es inestable y principiante. Que esta mañana funcionara es pura casualidad; las cosas, por muy salvadora que seas, no son tan fáciles —dijo seria, y yo decidí darle la razón. — Emma, —dijo acercándose a mí, acariciando mi rostro— eres tan inocente…  
Su teléfono sonó y ella, en cueros y tan feliz (y vaya culazo que tenía, sí, señor) respondió la llamada.  
— Mhm… ahá… sí, sí, claro… por supuesto… perfecto —finalizó con tono jovial.  
— ¿Qué ocurre? —dije curiosa, acercándome a ella. Una nube morada nos tragó (de nuevo) y ella apareció toda vestida. Cogió rápidamente su celular y se marchó. — Eh, —dije agarrándola suavemente del brazo, llamando su atención — ¿a dónde vas?  
— A mi entrevista de trabajo, me la han adelantado —dijo entusiasta, y yo busqué en mi mente cuándo me había dicho eso. Error 404.  
— ¿Qué entrevista? ¿Tienes una entrevista? No me lo has dicho, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? —pregunté de carrerilla.  
— ¿Y por qué iba a decírtelo? —contestó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, y a mí hay algo dentro que me hizo “crack”. Claro, porque yo no era nadie ni nada, ¿por qué iba a contarme nada? Tenía un nudo en la garganta que iba en crescendo y me enfrié, como si me hubieran metido hielo en las venas. Ella se marchó como si nada y yo me quedé allí, mirando el suelo con la mirada perdida.


	6. Chapter 6

Llegué con prisa, preocupada porque llegaba tres minutos tarde. ¡Tres minutos! Oh dios mío, esto era terrible, era tan…  
Me metí en el ascensor y pulsé el botón que me llevaría al vigésimo piso. Aquel rascacielos era enorme y yo iba a trabajar en la planta más alta. Genial, como apenas le tenía miedo a las alturas…  
La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un lujoso bufete, decorado con colores dorados y marrones, lo cual era un poco hortera en alguna partes de la gran estancia. Mucha gente se movía de un lado a otro y yo avancé, con mi cabeza bien alta, contenta porque no sentía miedo, sino fuerza: estaba rodeada de gente igual que yo, al menos así lo sentía. Mujeres con trajes, hombres ocupados, pilas de papeles en todos lados; yo alcancé el despacho en el que me iban a entrevistar. De verdad que deseaba que me contrataran, aquí podría ser completamente diferente a quien era en Storybrooke. Toqué la puerta, esperando ansiosa que me abrieran. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y no pude evitar mirar dentro: una chica, que rondaba los veinte años, estaba sentada sobre el regazo de una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta años, besándole el cuello y tocándola inapropiada. Por un momento me figuré a Emma y a mí en esa posición y he de decir que no me desagradó en absoluto. Esperé paciente hasta que la chica morena se levantó del regazo de la mujer rubia; desapareció de escena y la mujer rubia, la que me iba a entrevistar, se levantó también y se acercó a la puerta.   
— Regina Mills —dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Se apartó de la puerta y me dejó pasar. Escaneé el lugar con la mirada: era elegante, sofisticado, con un estilo de los años cincuenta que nada tenía que ver con lo que había visto ahí fuera.   
— Señorita Belivet, ha sido un placer hablar con usted —dijo la señora Aird, la dueña del bufete, la mujer rubia que segundos antes estaba dándose el lote con un chica que podría ser su hija y que, ahora, le hablaba a esa misma chica con un tono frío y neutral, como si nada hubiera pasado. La chica, la tal señorita Belivet, pasó por mi lado y se marchó, y la señora Aird me indicó un sillón enfrente del suyo para que me sentara. Curioso, hacía no mucho tiempo, era Emma quien se sentaba enfrente mía en mi despacho. La señora Aird cogió un fichero con mi currículum y comenzó a preguntar:  
— Señorita Mills, he de decir que su currículum es impecable; fue usted la mejor de la clase y de su promoción tanto en primaria como en secundaria, se graduó con honores, estudió dos carreras… y tan sólo tiene veintiocho años. — Sí, porque cuando el tiempo no pasa y te aburres, es fácil estudiar tanto, pensé, pero obviamente no lo dije. —No voy a preguntarle por sus estudios ni su trabajo, puesto que está todo en el currículum, y ya me lo he leído —dijo sincera, mirándome a los ojos. Carol Aird daba cierto miedo: era mucho más alta que yo, imponente, y casi intocable. ¿Así había sido yo todo este tiempo? Pues pobrecillos mis subalternos. — Sin embargo, eso no significa que no vaya a preguntarle cosas personales. ¿Tiene usted familia? —me preguntó.  
— Sí, un hijo de diez años —respondí sincera. Si mi hijo iba a ser un impedimento para mi trabajo, bienvenido fuera.  
— Bien. Por experiencia propia sé que compaginar trabajo y maternidad no es nada fácil, pero se intenta. He de advertirle de que el hecho de que tenga un hijo pequeño no significa que vaya a tener las cosas más fáciles. Trabajar en el mejor bufete de abogados de Boston es sin duda alguna complicado, pero…  
—Sé perfectamente que no voy a tener ventaja, no la deseo de todas maneras. He sabido combinar la crianza de mi hijo con mi trabajo y mi carrera desde siempre. He estudiado dos carreras en diez años, he trabajado como alcaldesa de mi pueblo durante diez años, he criado a mi hijo durante diez años, todo esto al mismo tiempo —dije ligeramente alterada. Toda mi vida había tenido que soportar los comentarios del tipo de “claro, como tú tienes dinero…” “es que eres una princesa, tienes privilegios”. Me enervaba que la gente pensara que quería aprovecharme de ciertas situaciones. ¿Por qué pensaban eso, de todas maneras?  
La señora Aird sonrió misteriosamente, antes de añadir: — Su temperamento me atrae, Mills, me parece maravillosa la pasión que emana usted, pero procure guardárselo en el juzgado. Le estoy dando una oportunidad al contratarla, espero que no la desaproveche —dijo, y se levantó con gracia, yéndose para el mini bar y sirviéndose una copa.  
— Aún está aquí. ¿No tiene nada que hacer? A la salida pídale a Abby el caso de la señora Marshall —dijo de espaldas a mí. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?  
Salí del despacho asombrada, sin saber bien qué decir. Me dirigí a recepción donde la plaquita “Abby” brillaba. O sea que esa era Abby…  
— Perdone, vengo aquí por…  
— Sí, sí, la señora Aird. Aquí tiene —me interrumpió, sacando un archivo enorme. Madre mía, lo que iba a tener que trabajar… la gente en esta ciudad no era especialmente agradable conmigo, pero aunque en parte me enfadaba, me gustaba también ese sentimiento, eso de mezclarte con la gente y ser normal. De pequeña me gustaba ir a la aldea a jugar con los niños, a ensuciarme, a romperme el vestido… Esto se sentía parecido, puesto que aquí era una más.  
Me marché satisfecha de vuelta a casa, sin saber lo que iba a esperarme allí.

POV EMMA  
Solían decir que una chica es feliz cuando cambia de peinado o se va de compras, y yo siempre vi eso como estereotipos machistas y absurdos, pero lo cierto era que gastarme el dinero de Regina me había sentado bien. Tenía muchas habitaciones en la mansión, así que utilicé una pequeña y la llené con cosas de fotografía, y sí, eso incluía la cámara profesional y los flashes que me acababa de comprar y que superaban los 6.000 dólares. Estaba enojadísima con ella por no haberme dicho lo del trabajo. ¿Es que yo no era importante para ella? No podía pedirle que fuera una devota esposa así, de repente, pero me dolía saber que iba a hacer algo tan importante como ir a una entrevista de trabajo y que me hubiera ignorado.  
El teléfono sonó de nuevo, y yo lo apagué de inmediato. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver a nadie; lo único que deseaba era rumiar mi ira en silencio y sin molestar.   
Había hecho de aquél cuarto mi estudio, uno al cual debía de ponerle llave puesto que el de Regina también tenía. ¿Cómo sería su estudio? Nunca había entrado, pero seguro que estaba lleno de libros gordos sobre temas nada interesantes, seguro que tenía un ordenador súper caro que no sabía utilizar, seguro que era un lugar frío y elegante, como ella. Tenía al tentación de entrar, pero no sabía dónde podía guardar la llave y era consciente de que no sería fácil encontrarla; no sabía mucho de su pasado, pero según me había dicho Henry, era buena escondiendo cosas, tenía experiencia, así que no iba a arriesgarme a dejarlo todo patas arriba para, al final, no encontrar nada. Sin embargo, sí que me di una vuelta por la mansión que, en teoría, ahora era de mi propiedad. Si mis antiguos padres de acogida vieran lo lejos que había llegado…  
No, no se arrepentirían, porque todo esto que tenía, no era realmente mío. Esta casa, el dinero, nada era mío. No había conseguido nada de esto por méritos propios, sino que se lo había quitado a una mujer resquebrajada.  
Suspiré con amargura intensa, escapándoseme la energía.  
Había fotos, aunque muy pocas; en su mayoría eran de Henry, las cuales mostraban su crecimiento, su evolución. En algunas salía con Regina, y conforme iba creciendo, se le veía cada vez más feliz, hasta que llegado a cierto punto, se le veía más decaído, como si de una montaña rusa se tratase, como si subiera y subiera para caer estrepitosamente. Había escasas fotos de Regina sola, pero la mayoría parecían ser caseras: fotos cocinando, fotos tapándose la cara para no salir, fotos movidas… En una, había un pie de letra escrito con un boli de purpurina plateada que rezaba “Mi primera foto de mayor. La modelo es mi mamá”. Al lado, una maltrecha carita sonriente; esa foto la había hecho mi hijo, y si bien estaba movida, desenfocada y desencuadrada, además de estar hecha a contraluz y con una iluminación espantosa, Regina la había colgado en la pared porque su hijo la había hecho, y eso era suficiente para ella.  
Era una mujer fuerte, dulce, entregada a su gente, y eso me conmovía. ¿Llegaría yo alguna vez a ser tan buena madre, a darlo todo por mi familia? Todo parecía estar bien hasta que Henry se enteró de que era adoptado, y no se lo tomó muy bien. Yo lo comprendía, crecer en una familia que te ama y enterarte de que no eran tu familia, debía de doler. Excepto por el hecho de que sí que era su familia; independientemente de que te gustara Regina Mills o no, debías de admitir que era una madre excepcional, una de esas mamás perfectas que defienden y cuidan y protegen a sus hijos y lo hacen todo bien. Comprendía la confusión de Henry, pero no me podía llegar a imaginar el dolor de Regina al ver a su hijo rechazarla cuando ella lo había dado absolutamente todo por él. No había sido el chico más agradecido del mundo, eso estaba claro, y vale, ella la habría cagado, pero no era perfecta, estaba soportando demasiado presión y…  
¿Y qué demonios hago yo defendiéndola? Para Swan, esta mujer te va a llegar por el camino de la amargura. Tenía suerte de que tanto Regina como Henry estuvieran fuera, porque iba a emborracharme como nunca antes.

SNOW POV  
Sentía la ira crecer dentro de mí; se podía ser mala, pero lo de Regina ya era demasiado. Algo había tenido que hacerle a Emma para que  
1.- Utilizara magia.  
2.- Estuvieran casadas.  
3.- La defendiera.  
¿Es que no entendía que por su culpa había crecido sola? Emma podría ser ahora mismo la reina de un gran reino. ¿Qué digo? ¡De un imperio! Podría tener vestidos preciosos, tierras fértiles, un pueblo leal, un marido…  
Y quizás me molestaba porque, por mucho que me esforzara, no me gustaba que Emma fuera… en fin, que fuera… argh, ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo en mi mente. Si bien mi madre y Regina siempre me habían enseñado que el amor no tiene género, no podía imaginarme a Emma teniendo relaciones íntimas con otra mujer, porque sino, ¿por qué iba a ayudarla? Ser la puta de la Salvadora debía tener ese privilegio, el de ser defendida incluso cuando eres indefendible. La odiaba como jamás creí que odiaría a nadie, la odiaba con la fuerza de un tornado, la odiaba como si fuera mi único propósito sobre la faz de la tierra, como si sólo supiera hacer eso.   
Y debía buscarle una solución inmediata.  
Partí en busca del Hada Azul, la única persona que me ayudaría incondicionalmente. Me hervía la sangre en las venas, sintiendo profundamente que mi familia estaba severamente en peligro y que había que ponerle solución.  
Llegué al convento y enseguida pregunté por la Madre Superiora, la cual me recibió con gusto.  
— Azul —dije con educación, sentando en frente de ella.  
— Blanca —respondió en el mismo tono cortés, tomando asiento. — ¿A qué se debe tu visita? —preguntó amable, como siempre.  
— Veras, —comencé a exponerle el caso— ha habido cierto contratiempo. Como ya sabes, decidimos que el castigo a la reina sería psicológico y monetario, y durante un tiempo ha funcionado, pero como ya sabes, Emma y esa… bruja se han casado, y si bien Emma sigue teniendo el poder sobre Regina, temo que la seduzca, que la ponga de su parte. Esta mañana Emma ha hecho magia, ¡magia! —exclamé indignada. — Regina está utilizando su cuerpo, está aprovechando la enfermedad de mi hija, ¡va a corromperla! Emma ya le ha quitado el collar, ha liberado su magia, y si no le ponemos remedio a esto, todo se irá a pique. Ayúdame, por favor —le supliqué. Ella se quedó en silencio unos minutos hasta que finalmente dijo:  
— Creo que he encontrado la solución.

Emma POV.  
Había ignorado a Regina, pues estaba furiosa, dado que no había aparecido por casa hasta que ya no era la hora de cenar. Cuando vino, yo estaba un poco borracha y muy cabreada, y al principio no le dirigí la palabra, pero cuando ella se cansó de intentar hablar conmigo, se marchó al dormitorio. No fue hasta que no pasó una hora y media que no subí a ver cómo se encontraba, y fue entonces cuando me encontré con la gran sorpresa: mi esposa estaba refrotándose contra una gran almohada que siempre abrazaba (puesto que para ella, abrazarnos era muy personal). Tenía el pelo mojado, cayéndole por la cara, un tirante del camisón resbaló por su hombro. La cama estaba desecha, algo me decía que había intentado dormir pero no había conciliado el sueño. El frío que entraba por la ventana no era suficiente para sofocar mi calor, pero sí suficiente para que sus pezones erectos fueran notables, la tela que los cubría incapaz era de hacer bien su trabajo.  
Ella no parecía darse cuenta de que estaba aquí, viéndola intentar aliviarse.  
— ¿Tú no tenías la regla? —dije casual, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta con un 87,5% de probabilidad de carme y hacer el ridículo. Ella estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que no hablé, y, asustada, chilló y se tapó el torso con la misma almohada que, minutos atrás, estaba entre sus deliciosas piernas. Temblaba salvajemente y parecía tan sorprendida que me quedé encandilada de su carita de niña pequeña pillada haciendo algo malo.  
— Ya no la teng-go —dijo nerviosa, tartamudeando ligeramente; era adorable. — Soy muy ines-inestable —aclaró al verme hacer un gesto con las cejas, de manera inquisidora.  
Yo di un paso hacia delante y, cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarla, comenzó a echarse atrás. Gracioso que las posiciones estuvieran invertidas con respecto a esta mañana. Agarré con fuerza, quizás más de la necesaria, su tobillo, y tiré de ella para acercarla a mí. Vi un terror extraño reflejado en sus orbes marrones, pero eso lo reflexioné más tarde, cuando el alcohol ya no me afectaba. Subí su camisón, pero no era suficiente para mí, así que se lo quité. Ella estaba inmóvil, ligeramente aterrada, observando cada uno de mis movimientos. La única prenda de ropa que le quedaba desapareció gracias a mí, y cuando creía que ya no podía relamerme más los labios ante tan divina visión, comencé a hablar.  
— Lo estás haciendo mal —le dije. — Yo te enseñaré. Ahora que te has quitado la ropa, vuelve a moverte. Sigue haciéndolo, pero procura que haya roce —le expliqué y ella hizo exactamente lo que le dije. Volvió a meterse la almohada entre la piernas y comenzó a moverse, sus caderas yendo hacia delante y hacia atrás de manera cada vez más frenética. — Ahora, —susurré con cuidado, cogiendo su mano— pellizca. —puse su propia mano sobre su seno derecho, instándola a que jugara con sus pezones. Ella me miró intensa, avergonzada, indecisa, sin saber bien si debía hacerme caso o no. Comenzó tímidamente, y pronto soltó un suspiro. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rudos en su parte baja y sus dedos parecían no poder parar en su parte alta. Gemía cada vez con más fuerza, cerraba los ojos. Yo metí mi mano en mi pantalón, preparada para masturbarme, y por un rato funcionó, pero ambas necesitábamos más, así que me quité con torpeza mi ropa y me subí a la cama. Lancé lejos la almohada y abrí bien sus piernas, colocándome en medio de ellas, frotando mi sexo con el suyo de manera brutal. Llevé mi boca a su estómago, dejando pequeños chupetones por todo su tronco mientras ella arañaba mi espalda con fuerza. Sudábamos como si estuviéramos en el desierto, y cuando llegó el momento final, ella se arqueó de tal manera que temí que se rompiera la columna vertical mientras que yo ponía los ojos en blanco. Desfallecí entre sus piernas, su mano se enredó en mi cabello y mi cabeza descansaba en su abdomen. Dormimos felices, calmadas, sin preocuparnos por el futuro y sin sospechar que todo podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

POV Regina.  
Fueron unos golpes fuertes los que me despertaron; estaba desnuda, aturdida, desorientada. Emma se encontraba sobre mí, pero segundo después de despertarme, ella se unió a mí.  
— ¿Qué son esos ruidos? —preguntó sorprendida, y yo los reconocí como pasos pesados en las escaleras.  
— Alguien viene —dije alterada, y a juzgar por el sonido que emitían, no eran pasos de un niño de diez años, sino de un adulto; uno muy cabreado que venía a por nosotras. En cuestión de segundos, Emma cogió las tijeras del set de costura para utilizarlas como arma, y yo me dispuse, con magia, a vestirme y a vestirla. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió impetuosamente y David y Mary Margaret entraron en escena. No nos dieron tiempo a decir absolutamente nada.  
— Regina Mills, estás detenida por traición a la corona —dijo él, con su arma apuntando a mí, y su esposa tras él sonriendo perversamente.  
— ¿¡Qué?! ¡Eso es una locura! —dijo Emma enfadada, poniéndose delante de mí para protegerme, pero yo sabía protegerme solita, no necesitaba que nadie lo hiciera por mí. Sabía de qué se me acusaba, no me molestaba, no iba a negar que lo había matado y que, sobre todo, lo había disfrutado. Avancé hasta ellos, no estaba dispuesta a pelear por una tontería. Blanca me esposó y entre ellos me llevaron a la comisaría, Emma nos pisaba los talones, exigiendo una explicación de porqué me llevaban.  
En cuestión de minutos, ya estaba encerrada en una celda.  
Las horas pasaron con lentitud, Emma no podía verme y Henry tampoco, y lo fieles y estúpidos seguidores de Blanca Nieves hacían cola para ver al león enjaulado, como si fuera un espectáculo de feria. Que les jodan.  
Cuando ya era prácticamente de noche, mi suegra vino a verme, portando algo en la mano. Abrió la celda, pero yo me quedé quieta al ver que lo que colgaba era el colgante de Shibairama, un colgante con el que marcar la piel de la persona a la que quieres arrancarle el alma. La vi acercarse a mí, y con pavor, me alejé, retrocediendo y saliendo corriendo por un lado, con temor a que me marcara y, de esa forma, morir.   
— ¡Sabía que tramabas algo! —gritó furiosa Emma, que estaba llena de rasguños y sucia, como si hubiera escapado de algo… o de alguien. Al quedarme mirándola, examinándola, olvidé por completo a Blanca, y el colgando se marcó en mi antebrazo, quemándome la piel. Instantáneamente, la luz se fue en todo el pueblo y un fuerte viento huracanado irrumpió en la comisaría. Todo fue muy rápido: el Dementor comenzó a succionar mi alma, con un indescriptible dolor de regalo. Emma comenzó a lanzarle cosas mientras mi hijastra contemplaba el espectáculo como buena zorra mala que era. La señorita Swan luchaba, pero nada parecía repeler al monstruo, hasta que, por arte de magia (nunca mejor dicho) me dejó en paz… y fue a por Emma. Se marcó a sí misma para que fuera a por ella, pero no iba a permitirlo, no iba a dejar que muriera. Abrí un portal con la poca fuerza que tenía y empujé con mi magia al Dementor, pero el muy capullo no parecía querer dejarla ir. Arrastró a Emma con él y yo fui de tras de ella, y el portal se cerró, y pensaba que ya había terminado todo, pero cuando aterrizamos en el jardín de mi antiguo castillo, constaté que, desgraciadamente, Emma no respiraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimientos a Andrea, por estar ahí siempre de los siempres de siempre. Agradecimientos a Swan_int, a mills1, a 15marday, a Melolyta, a 1135forever.  
> p.d a 15marday: con respecto a tu review en el ch1, Emma ha aceptado porque no pensaba que fuera a ser para tanto, pero al final ha acabado la pobre sin vida XD El castigo al que están sometiendo a Regina es especial para ella, sólo Blanca podría ser tan cruel como para quitarle todo, algo que ni siquiera Regina ha hecho con sus prisioneros.  
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado a toda esa gente maravillosa que hace que esta historia siga adelante. AH, y si tenéis algún kink, review y pm y vuestros deseos son órdenes.


	7. Chapter 7

Mi respiración se paró en ese momento al darme cuenta de que Emma no respiraba. Por suerte, habíamos aterrizado estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, sin nada debajo, así que pude levantarme con facilidad aunque me doliera de manera exagerada el hombro. Cogí a Emma y la senté sobre las pequeñas escaleras que conducían a un pequeño escenario con bancos en el cual Blanca y yo nos solíamos sentar a jugar al ajedrez. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pisaba este lugar…  
Una vez semi incorporada, utilicé mi poca magia para localizar el problema en Emma, esperando que su alma estuviera en su sitio, y lo estaba, pero ella estaba muy débil, había perdido muchísima energía vital y, sin duda alguna, iba a necesitar reposo.  
Le hice algo parecido al boca a boca, pero esta vez le trasmitía magia, no aire. Yo misma estaba muy vulnerable y sabía que hacer eso me podía matar, pero estaba en deuda con Emma: ella había sacrificado su vida para salvarme la mía, y yo no podía dejarla morir, no era justo. No era justo para Henry, ni tampoco para sus padres, pues aunque no fueran en absoluto de mi agrado, yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaba perder a un hijo y desde luego que no se lo deseaba a nadie. Le transmití tanto poder como pude antes de desmayarme, y no paré hasta que no sentí su respiración normal otra vez. Después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.  
Emma POV  
No podía pensar con claridad. Primero aquel espantoso e incesante dolor que sientes cuando te arrancan el alma, literalmente; luego, aquél torrente de magia que me abrasaba y me congelaba a partes iguales y que me mataba y me daba la vida; finalmente, Regina Mills caía al suelo inconsciente, casi muerta, tras salvarme. Intenté de veras despertarla, pero no parecía poder volver en sí misma, aunque al menos parecía que su corazón latía bien. Investigué el enorme castillo con ella sobre mis hombros, y cuando encontré una habitación adecuada, la tumbé sobre la primera cama que pillé y le coloqué bien el hombro, el cual se había dislocado, probablemente tras la gran caída que habíamos sufrido. La acosté con delicadeza, cuidando que estuviera bien en todo momento y pensé que era buena idea recorrer aquel lugar en busca de vestidos que ponernos para pasar desapercibidas, pero un gran cansancio me invadió. Tenía muchísimo sueño, así que me acosté a su lado y cerré los ojos, esperando poder descansar un poco, deseando estar mejor cuando me despertara.  
Pasaron largas horas, a juzgar por cómo había cambiado la luz afuera, puesto que ya era de noche. Ella seguía echada a mi lado, tranquila, durmiendo en paz, y yo la observé. Nunca había caído en el lunar que había junto su boca, uno que ahora podía ver claramente. Me fijé en que sus ojos no estaba muy maquillados, al contrario que su boca, y desde luego que sus ojos eran grandes y sus pestañas largas. Me fijé en su fina mandíbula, en sus labios rojos que perdían el color artificial y que parecían más claros, más rosados. Me preguntaba cómo habría conseguido la cicatriz del labio, que era pequeña y profunda y que parecía tener tiempo. Toda ella se curvó en la cama, estaba echa una bolita, como si se protegiera del mundo en esa posición fetal. Me pegué a ella y la abracé sutilmente, mi mano descansando en la curva de su cintura; se revolvió ligeramente y abrió los ojos tímida, calmada.  
— Bienvenida de nuevo —dije seria, pero en broma. —Nos encontramos en el años 2194, el mundo se ha extinguido y somos las únicas supervivientes. — Mi tono solemne dejaba clara mi broma y ella sonrió de manera sincera, y estaba tan sumamente linda así…  
— Estás viva — suspiró aliviada, pegándose aún más a mí, nuestras narices rozándose.  
— ¿Acaso lo dudabas? —le repliqué, y ella soltó una ligera risa que me encandiló. La simpleza y la cotidianidad de aquella escena me resultó tan atrayente que deseé que se parara el tiempo y quedarnos por siempre así.  
No obstante, el deber llamaba, teníamos que encontrar nuestro camino de vuelta a casa. Al cabo de unos minutos nos levantamos de la cama, buscando vestidos que ponernos para pasar desapercibidas, aunque dudábamos de que hubiera alguien aquí aparte de nosotras; estos parajes estaban ciertamente muertos.  
Tras horas de arreglarnos, quedamos satisfechas con el resultado: yo llevaba una especie de semiarmadura, unos pantalones muy ajustados de cuero, unas botas de tacón que parecían darme estabilidad, lo cual me sorprendió; llevaba una capa roja de terciopelo, mi cabello suelto, dado que no era muy fan de llevarlo recogido; llevaba una espada colgando del cinto y maquillaje ligero. Regina, por su parte, llevaba un ajustadísimo vestido color carmín, que le cubría todo el cuerpo; aunque no llevara escote, llevaba debajo un corsé que le apretaba el pecho y se lo elevaba levemente. Su trasero se veía delicioso en ese vestido y llevaba las mismas botas que yo, su maquillaje era más oscuro, más recargado, resaltando sus ojos y sus pestañas mucho más que sus labios, algo que contrastaba por completo con su atuendo en Storybrooke. Nos demoramos porque ella me ayudó a mí a vestirme y yo la ayudé a ella, pero el corsé me retó y desde luego que no pude resistirme a sus pechos, apretaditos como estaban.  
Nos marchamos, preparadas para encontrarnos con el más absoluto caos, mas, tras días andando y andando, aún no estábamos del todo recuperadas, apenas habíamos comido (gracias a que yo cacé un conejo, aunque no fue fácil), teníamos que dormir en el suelo, desnudas para que la ropa no se ensuciara… en fin, tardamos lo nuestro en encontrar un lugar habitado, uno en el que nos recibieron con armas en la mano, literalmente: la Reina Malvada seguía siendo temida y odiada en estos lares. Me costó horrores convencer a los poco lugareños que había de que yo era ahora princesa (bueno, más bien reina) del Bosque Encantado, y de que Regina era un persona reformada, buena y amable que ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Esa misma noche, cuando lo único que quería era dormir sobre una cama medianamente aceptable, una figura pasó por el pueblo, robando la comida de la mesa en la que Regina y yo íbamos a comer con el que mandaba allí, una tal Lancelot que conocía a mi madre y que luchaba contra los ogros. Lancelot, ogros… si es que, la madre que me parió…  
Regina POV.  
Estábamos cenando quimera (podría ser peor), explicándole a Lancelot que deseábamos encontrar una manera de volver a casa junto a nuestro hijo, cuando una mujer chilló. En cuestión de segundo, una figura pequeña y escuálida, con una capa negra y amparada por su capucha, atravesó la mesa y robó la comida. Lancelot se puso en pie y desenvainó su espada, los lugareños se escondieron, Emma se quedó aturdida y yo podía sentir la magia que emanaba aquella figura: era magia limpia, pura, especial, la misma esencia que la magia de Emma.  
Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, me materialicé en frente de la figura, que era veloz y ya se había marchado. La aprisioné cuando estábamos a escasos metros de una pequeña y destrozada cabaña. La chica luchó contra mí, y casi rompe mi hechizo, pero supe, con demasiado esfuerzo, mantenerla a raya. Avancé hasta ella, le quité la capucha para ver su cara, intrigada por aquella figura que los lugareños temían tanto como a mí. Era una niña de no más de diez años: tenía los labios carnosos pero despellejados, los dientes torcidos y amarillentos, la piel seca y oscura, en contraste con sus ojos verde miel y su cabello que era una mezcla entre rubio oscuro, castaño claro y pelirrojo discreto; su nariz era triangular y pequeña, sus cejas anchas y rectas. A pesar de estar en los huesos y tener arañazos en la cara o el pelo enredado, era muy guapa, con su cara redonda y ligeramente alargada al final y un lunar en la comisura de sus labios.  
— ¡Suéltame! —chilló, su voz aguda y femenina, aunque sonaba más a mujer que a niña pequeña.  
— No; no te soltaré hasta que no le devuelvas a los lugareños sus pertenencias —dije firme, apretando mi agarre. Ella apartó la cara con disgusto, pero no se quejó en ningún momento.  
— Necesito comer —dijo simplemente. — Además, sólo robo comida de vez en cuando —añadió indignada, como si lo que hiciera no fuera malo.  
— ¿Es tu cabaña? —pregunté señalando la construcción de detrás. Ella reviró los ojos, dándome la razón por completo. Justo como lo sospechaba. La solté e hice aparecer una cesta enorme con fruta y agua. — La quimera estará ya fría, y esto es más sano —le dije.  
— ¿Qué eres ahora, mi madre? —me respondió ácida, cogiendo la cesta y entrando en la cabaña. Yo la seguí y constaté que estaba deteriorada, pero limpia y ordenada. Dejó la cesta sobre una mesa y le pegó un puñetazo a una cucaracha que se acercaba a la comida, limpiándose después en la capa. — Majestad —dijo haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa fingida. Cogió una manzana verde y le pegó un buen mordisco masticando con la boca cerrada y sin hacer ruido; he de decir que me sorprendió, sus modales no parecían encajar con los de una ladrona pobre.  
— ¿No tienes familia? —dije, escaneando la pequeña casa con la mirada. Ella encendió una vela con un simple movimiento de mano.  
— Nop, ninguna. ¿Y tú? Dicen que la reina Emma es tu esposa, ¿es cierto? —preguntó mordaz, con un brillo sospechoso en la mirada.  
— Hagamos un trato: una pregunta tú, otra yo —propuse sentándome sobre la única silla que había en el diminuto salón.  
— De acuerdo —concordó, sentándose de un salto sobre la mesa, con la espalda recta y las piernas cruzadas. — Empiezo yo: ¿cómo es ese lugar que creaste con tu famosa maldición?  
— Pequeño, frío, oscuro. Hay mucha gente simpática, muchos sitios a los que escapar —respondí escueta. Quería saber más de esta misteriosa mini bruja; al fin y al cabo, no siempre te encuentras al producto del amor verdadero por ahí suelto. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? En esta cabaña, me refiero —le aclaré. Conocía a las chicas como ellas, me preguntaría algo del tipo “¿a qué te refieres?” para evitar mi pregunta. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.  
— Me mudé aquí cuando aún no tenía ocho años —fue simple, demasiado. Sabía cuál era mi juego, no iba a jugar. — Me toca, ¿por qué te intereso? —directa y clara, como a mí me gustaba.  
— Porque no creo que tengas más de diez años, pero ya controlas bastante bien la magia y además vives sola, sisándole a esta pobre gente la poca comida que tienen…  
— Gracias a ti. Tu estúpida maldición nos devastó a todos, secó los campos, destruyó nuestros hogares. Por culpa de tu magia hay familias separadas…  
— ¿Cómo la tuya? Mucho odio noto en tu voz. Dime, ¿separé yo a tu familia? ¿Por eso robas? ¿Por eso vives aquí sola, rodeada de bichos? —dije alzando la voz; no iba a soportar que una niñata me tratara con tal desdén.  
— ¡Fuera de mi casa! —gritó imponente, señalando la puerta, la cual se abrió con fuerza gracias a su magia. Uhhhhhh, había tocado una fibra sensible. Me levante furibunda y salí de allí, no sin antes agarrarla de nuevo con magia. La llevé conmigo de vuelta, y todo el mundo se hizo atrás, asustados por ver a dos brujas juntas, aunque una de ellas estuviera aprisionada.  
— Majestad, ha captura a la ladrona… —susurró una mujer con un bebé en brazos, atónita, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.  
— Haced lo que deseéis con ella, Sir Lancelot —dije, entregándole la niña al hombre que nos había acogido.  
— No confíes en ella, ¡es malvada! No es quien dice ser, ¡os está engañando! —exclamó la niña, forcejeando contra mi magia, señalando a Lancelot.  
— Suficiente —dije, enfadada, haciéndola callar con mis poderes. Una especie de soldado, ataviado con ropa de estilo asiático, cogió a la niña de nombre desconocido y se la llevó a la celda de Rumplestinskin. Detrás de ella fue Emma, y yo detrás de Emma, aunque ella no me vio.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? —preguntó dulcemente Emma, acercándose a la niña, que lloraba bajito para que nadie se diera cuenta.  
— Hailwic —respondió simplemente, conteniendo un pequeño gemido. — Tu esposa es una bruta, que lo sepas —dijo lloriqueando; genial, otra DramaQueen, como Snow. Si es que, de verdad… ¿bruta yo? Claro, como si ella no fuera capaz de luchar contra mí.  
— No te preocupes, Hailee, te sacaremos de aquí, ya verás —le aseguró Emma, investigando los barrotes de la celda. Buena suerte con eso, querida, no es tan fácil.  
— Es Hailwic… —corrigió la niña. Ugh, era insoportable, igual que yo de pequeña.  
Emma POV.  
Busqué durante minutos cómo sacar a aquella pobre niña de la celda, esta vez Regina se había pasado de la raya. La chica me parecía muy agradable, y su situación era completamente comprensible. Pobre niña, estar sola por el mundo…  
— ¿Por qué has dicho que Lancelot era “malvada”? —le pregunté con curiosidad. Quien sabe, ella lleva más tiempo aquí que yo.  
— Porque no es Lancelot, sino Cora, una bruja poderosa y peligrosa que gobierna estas tierras. Ella tiene atemorizada al pueblo, a sus guerreros. Lleva tiempo, no sé muy bien cuanto, buscando cómo volver con su hija, la maldición se la llevó. Es culpa suya y de la Reina Malvada que seamos pobres: la Reina las separó y ahora ella no cesará hasta encontrarla —me explicó desesperada, asustada, en voz baja. ¿Había dicho Cora? Sólo había una bruja llamada Cora capaz de maltratar a su pueblo para encontrar a una persona que no quería verla, y por suerte por desgracia, tenía una hija llamada Regina a la cual me zumbaba casi todas las noches.  
Un ruido nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba, y yo me despedí breve de la joven y me marché a toda prisa. Fui a la pequeña cabaña que “Lancelot” nos ofreció para que pasáramos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos y me encontré a Regina durmiendo, completamente desnuda y con una sola sábana cubriendo su figura; era obvio que se estaba helando de frío. Me quité como pude mi ropa y, tras casi una hora de batalla, me metí por fin desnuda en la cama, abrazándola; besé su hombro con suavidad y ella se acurrucó contra mí. Dormimos en paz esa noche, tranquilas, hasta que el soldado de “Lancelot” nos despertó, diciendo que era hora de desayunar.  
Nos vestimos sin hablar, presentía que algo la había enfadado, y salimos afuera, a desayunar. Durante todo el desayuno, un hombre nos miraba como comiéndonos con la mirada, y no supe quién era hasta que no se descubrió el brazo.  
Joder, le poníamos al puñetero Capitán Garfio.  
Intenté entablar conversación con Regina, pero no funcionó, así que intenté entablar conversación con el misterioso guerrero asiático, pero tampoco funcionó.  
— Que raro… esta comida es de mi tierra, no de aquí —murmuró Regina para sí misma.  
— ¿Tu tierra? Creía que esta era tu tierra —le dije, confundida.  
— No, mi familia paterna viene de otra tierra, al igual que yo. Nos mudamos aquí cuando yo era pequeña, pero no nací aquí. Este desayuno no es propio de Misthaven…  
— ¿Misthaven?  
— El nombre real del Bosque Encantado —me aclaró. Yo me quedé pensativa un rato: o sea que Regina veía de una tierra diferente con costumbres diferentes, y alguien lo sabía aquí… Claro, Cora. Un momento, espera…  
— ¡No te comas eso! —grité alarmada, quitándole un trozo de bizcocho de la mano. — Podría estar envenenado —dije en voz baja, con secretismo. Ella se rió de mí.  
— No digas tonterías, Emma. Mi reputación me predece, ya lo has visto. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a envenenar a una mujer capaz de lanzar fuego por sus manos —replicó confiada, y yo sabía el efecto que ella producía en los lugareños, pero también sabía que había una reina arrancacorazones pululando por el pequeño pueblo, nada era seguro entonces. Sin embargo, yo había quedado como una estúpida delante de una experta en magia; probablemente le pareciera que yo era una paranoica.  
— Es sólo que no quiero que te pase nada malo —admití avergonzada, y ella sólo rio suavemente. Acarició mi mejilla y besó con delicadeza mis labios. Ojalá fuera así conmigo siempre.  
Snow POV.  
No podía creer que David me culpara, ¡no era mi culpa! Regina debería estar muerta a estas alturas, y sin embargo, no lo estaba. No, estaba en otra tierra, con MI hija, haciendo Dios sabe qué. No, esto era inadmisible, y lo peor era que me culpaban a mí. Yo sólo quería hacer lo correcto, sólo eso…  
Me levanté de la cama y aproveché que estaba sola para ir a ver al Hada Azul. Ella siempre me había ayudado, siempre, y esta vez, confiaba en que me echara una mano, aunque fuera al cuello.  
— Azul, nada ha salido como planeábamos —le dije angustiada, mientras ella seguía caminando por los pasillos del convento.  
— Paciencia, Majestad, paciencia —dijo con un tono conciliador sin siquiera dignarse a mirarme.  
— Ya no soy la reina, —dije derrotada— ni tampoco una buena madre. No soy nada, Azul, nada. Siempre que intento hacer algo bien, me sale mal, y me estoy cansando de ello. Mi hija podría estar muerta en alguna parte de un inmenso reino, sin nadie a su lado —dije al borde de las lágrimas, dándome cuenta de que si mi hija moría era por mi culpa.  
No, no era por mi culpa, sino por Regina. Ella tenía la culpa de todos mis males, de todo mi sufrimiento. La había matado ella.  
— Acompáñame a mi despacho, allí buscaremos juntas una manera de solucionar todo este lío —sugirió poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. A veces, tenía la sensación de que Azul era algo así como mi hada madrina.  
Entramos en su despacho y yo me senté en silencio mientras ella buscaba con fervor en un libro. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta se abrió ferozmente. En el umbral, una mujer de la edad de Azul, rubia, alta, con una chica morena y bajita y más joven detrás.  
— Rheul —dijo fríamente, imponente, la mujer rubia, mirando fijamente a Azul.  
— Rhial… yo… yo te desterré al mundo humano, pero estás aquí… —dijo asustada, paralizada. ¿Desterrarla? ¿Quién era esta tal Rhial?  
— Es Carol aquí, y no, no te preocupes, hermana, no vengo a matarte… aún. Vengo a recuperar a mi ahijada, esa a la que le quitaste su hada madrina —sentenció la mujer, avanzando hacia nosotras mientras Azul (o Rheul, como se suponía que se llamaba) se hacía para atrás.  
— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —pregunté confusa, mirando a todos lados.  
— Oh, ¿acaso no lo sabes? Rheul Ghorm, o como la llamáis todos, el Hada Azul, —escupió las palabras con veneno, de ese que llevas tiempo guardando dentro de ti— me arrancó mis halas, mi poder, para poder convertirse en la Reina de las Hadas. Me alejó de mi ahijada, una niña maltratada que necesitaba ayuda sólo porque una estúpida profecía decía que se convertiría en una poderosa y peligrosa bruja, mientras que ella cuidaba de una niña que no necesitaba un hada madrina, sólo porque era una princesa.  
— Azul, ¿es eso cierto? —le pregunté sorprendida. Azul era una consejera en la que se podía confiar, un alma bondadosa… o no.  
— ¡No me equivoqué con mis predicciones, se convirtió en la Reina Malvada! —exclamó al verse entre la espada y la pared, intentando huir y quedar por encima, intentando justificar sus acciones.  
— ¡Por tu culpa! Si me hubieras dejado estar a su lado, cuidar de ella, no habría sufrido, no habría sido encadenada a esa vida y habría sido feliz, ¡pero tú me lo quitaste! Iba a ser la reina de las hadas, pasé siglos ayudando a niños, pero tú, tú y tus prejuicios… ¡no te mereces nada excepto la muerte! —explotó la mujer, asustándonos a todos, incluida la muchacha que la acompañaba.  
— Carol, vámonos, tenemos que encontrar una manera de traerla de vuelta —dijo suavemente la chica, cogiendo con cariño del brazo de la tal Carol, o Rhial, o como fuera, y llevándosela fuera.  
— ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Esa era su hada madrina? —le pregunté a Azul sin poder creerme que fuera capaz de hacer algo tan terrible.  
— Todo fue por influencia de Rumplestinskin. Yo era un hada novata, que deseaba ser tan buena como mi hermana mayor. Rumple nos dijo que llegaría un momento en el que nos encontraríamos con una joven bruja, una a la que no debía de amadrinar porque sería malvada y cruel. Sin embargo, Rumple mintió, no fui yo la encargada, sino Rhial. Por aquel entonces, yo quería ser como ella, mi hermana estaba a punto de convertirse en la reina de las hadas, pero ella se empeñó en cuidar de la pequeña princesa Regina. La reina anterior, el Hada Bondadosa, me dijo que Regina no podía tener un hada madrina: si Rhial la cuidaba, entonces no sufriría tanto, no se vería obligada a casarse, no se volvería malvada. Y si no se volvía malvada, entonces no te haría sufrir y, por lo tanto, tú n necesitarías un hada madrina. Entiéndeme, si tenía éxito como hada madrina tuya, me concederían el trono, ¡podría gobernar! Le arranqué las alas a Rhial, al desterré a un mundo en el que no pudiera cuidar de la Reina. Si ella sufría, tú sufrías y yo ganaba —explicó triste, arrepentida de sus actos, pero eso ya no me valía.  
— Me estás diciendo, que has tenido la culpa de que maltrataran a Regina, de que mataran a su novio, de que ella me hiciera sufrir a mí, de que matara a mi padre, a mis amigos, a mis aliados… ¿Todo por un estúpido título? —todo cuadraba en mi cabeza. Si Rhial hubiera tenido la oportunidad de cuidar de Regina, quizás hubiera podido escapar con Daniel, lo que significa que ahora mi padre podría estar vivo y yo jamás habría escapado.  
— Hay algo más que debes saber; te mentí con respecto al armario: en el armario no cabían una persona, como te dije, sino dos. Sin embargo, Emma tenía que sufrir para romper la maldición, así que en vez de mandarte con ella en el armario, mandamos a Pinocho, el hijo de Gepetto, porque Rumple nos aseguró que la abandonaría, y que Emma estaría sola hasta que llegara a Storybrooke.  
Se podría decir que en aquel momento colapsé. Abofeteé con todas mis fuerzas a Azul y salí con paso firme y decidido del convento. Llegué a casa pero no hice caso de David o de Ruby, que intentaban razonar conmigo. En su lugar, me fui a buscar a Rhial Ghorm. Iba a recuperar a mi hija costara lo que costase.  
Cora POV.  
Tenía esa estúpida sonrisilla en la cara, igual que la de su madre. El parecido era tan grande, y nadie parecía notarlo excepto yo.  
— No importa cuán cruel seas, Cora, porque tarde o temprano serás descubierta. Tarde o temprano, tu gran plan quedará reducido a cenizas.  
No soportaba a esa mocosa insolente, así que la hice callar con magia y salí de allí, dispuesta a liberar todo mi poder.  
Una a una, fui metiéndome en las casas de la gente, arrancando sus corazones con Killian siguiéndome, sacando los cuerpos fuera para que las supervivientes vieran de lo que yo era capaz. Cuando finalicé con toda la población, le retorné su corazón a Aurora y observé a mi hija cuidadosamente: ella siempre sería mía, siempre, y haría todo lo que yo quisiera cuando llegara el momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN  
> En fin, nuevos personajes (o no tan nuevos, pero meh). Cora la lía parda, Carol es el hada madrina/abogada lesbiana de Regina, Hailwic tiene calada a la Reina de Corazones (¿Y quién coño es esta niña que da el mismo miedo que la Reina?).  
> En este capítulo no hay porno porque no procedía, pero pronto volveremos (no olvidéis que esta historia está calificada como M por algo).  
> Snow se arrepiente y ahora todo le cuadra, y ya vemos que Azul es tan hija de puta o más que en la serie.  
> Besos a Natacha Paredes, que maja la chica, a Gorgino (Regina falta al trabajo, pero el trabajo no falta a Regina), a mills 1 que siempre me deja review, a todos los que me apoyan en ao3, a los que me dan fav y follow y me recomiendan y me leen y se impacientan y me dicen que continúe, a los que me leen en Wattpad.  
> En fin, que muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, no estaría escribiendo esta historia sin vosotros.  
> P.D: Dentro de poco tendréis el tráiler de la historia en Youtube. Cuando esté ya lo avisaré por si alguien quiere verlo.  
> P.D.2: He superado las 4k palabras, yaaay!!!!!! Para el siguiente capítulo intentaré publicar cinco mil, y así sucesivamente 


	8. Chapter 8

Hailwic POV.  
Cuando Mulán me dijo que saliera de la celda, salí, caminé detrás de ella, subí a la superficie. Y lo que me encontré ahí fue devastador.   
Una enorme pila de cuerpos ensangrentados, con agujeros en el pecho, con los corazones arrancados. Las Reinas estaban a un lado, junto a Killian, que parecía ser el único superviviente. Junto a Mulán, estaba Aurora, una prisionera a la que Cora le había arrancado el corazón, pues eso le aseguraba que Mulán obedeciera sus órdenes.  
— Mira lo que has hecho, ¡esto es culpa tuya! —chilló Aurora, con lágrimas en los ojos. Una masacre así era imposible que te dejara indiferente. Yo me quedé conmocionada durante unos segundos. Durante años, esa visón me ha acompañado, cuando a los diez años de edad fui testigo de la crueldad y el horror en estado puro.  
Emma estaba reclinada sobre Regina, que miraba con coraje la escena, a diferencia de su mujer, que ni siquiera podía mirar. Mulán abrazaba a Aurora, quitándose el casco, y calmándola, dejando que todos vieran su rostro. Killian estaba tirado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, pues probablemente él se había salvado de milagro. Aurora tenía razón, esto era mi culpa. Escapé de Cora Mills una vez, cuando tenía siete años e intentó capturarme: al parecer, quería algo de mi familia biológica, y lo iba a conseguir utilizándome. Yo escapé a este lugar, pero parecía que había sido tarde para el resto del reino.  
— No… —susurró abatida Regina. — Esto no es su culpa, es mía. Me busca a mí —dijo tocada, como si esto le afectara de sobremanera. Yo no comprendía porqué, al fin y al cabo ella había hecho lo mismo con la gente que se negaba a colaborar con ella.   
— ¿Qué podría querer Cora de ti? —preguntó Mulán.  
— A mí misma. Me quiere a mí, y ha hecho esto para demostrar… —¿eso eran lágrimas?—quiere demostrar su poder; es una advertencia: si no colaboro con ella, hará esto y mucho más… —susurró perdida ante tal catástrofe. O sea, ¿qué ella era su hija? ¿Es a ella a quién buscaba?  
— No dejaremos que te coja —dijo Emma.  
— La entregaremos, es peligrosa —dijo Aurora.  
— Ella dijo que le quitaron a su hija. Dijo que tu maldición la separó de ella —dije yo acercándome a Regina. — Nos castigaba a nosotros, como si fuera nuestra culpa que ya no pudiera estar con su familia…  
— Su familia nunca le importó —me interrumpió ella. — Sólo le importa el poder. No sé porqué me quiere, pero me quiere, y no en el buen sentido. Os ha mentido, ella nunca me abandonó. Yo la desterré al País de las Maravillas para alejarla de mí, y creía haberla matado, pero… —su voz se perdió y su mirada se posó en Killian. — Tú… —se acercó con enfado a él, lo agarró con fuerza de la pechera y lo elevó, y entonces él sonrió cínicamente. Emma corrió hacia los cadáveres y los examinó.  
— Son marcas de garfio, tienen que serlo —y lo eran, desde luego que lo eran.  
Regina lanzó a Killian contra un árbol y éste se retorció. Luego, lo elevó en el aire con un cordel mágico alrededor de su cuerpo apretando y apretando hasta que lloró de puro sufrimiento. Cuando lo dejó caer a más de ocho metros de altura, él apenas podía respirar. Se acercó a él y le quitó el garfio, y se lo clavó en la pierna varias veces, dejándoselo bien clavado antes de cogerlo del pelo.  
— Ve y dile que yo también soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa contra cualquier persona. Enséñale tus huesos rotos, tus heridas. Hazle saber que no tiene ni la más remota idea de con quién está tratando.   
Lo dejó lloriqueando en el suelo, avanzó hasta Emma y ésta se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente.  
— Eso ha sido… brutal —dijo Emma si aliento.  
— Deberíamos de marcharnos, Cora puede volver en cualquier momento —dijo Mulán y todas emprendieron el camino. Yo, sin embargo, me quedé parada, casi llorando: ninguna había sugerido que fuera con ella, por lo tanto, no me querían en el grupo, por lo tanto, debía quedarme y darle un entierro digno a los fallecidos por culpa de mi insolencia y mi testarudez.  
— Vamos, niña —dijo la Reina, cogiéndome del brazo y uniéndome al grupo.  
— Regina, no sé si es buena idea… —empezó Emma.  
— ¡No puede venir, es todo culpa suya! —dijo indignada Aurora.  
— ¡No, no lo es! Es culpa de mi madre y de ese pirata mentiroso, no de una pobre niña inocente que estaba encerrada en una celda. No vamos a dejarla atrás, no va a morir. Vendrá con nosotras a Storybrooke, os guste o no. —Nunca nadie me había defendido, nadie jamás por mí había dado la cara, y no pude evitar sentirme especial cuando ella lo hizo. Me estaba dando una oportunidad, estaba creyendo en mi inocencia, y eso era mucho más de lo que nadie había hecho por mí.  
Todo el camino al castillo lo hicimos en silencio: Mulán y Aurora iban delante, Emma y Regina detrás y yo en medio de las dos, como si me estuvieran guardando.  
Tardamos días en llegar, y nadie habló conmigo hasta que no cruzamos los muros del castillo. Estaba impecable, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si una maldición oscura no lo hubiera arrasado. Las alacenas estaban a rebosar, los muebles estaban limpios, las ventanas estaban relucientes; todas nos adentramos: Mulán y Aurora suspiraron de alivio al encontrarse en un lugar a salvo, y Emma y Regina avanzaron, más familiarizadas con el entorno.  
— Voy a preparar los baños, todas necesitamos relajarnos un poco —dijo Regina, encaminándose hacia el piso de arriba, subiendo unas grandes escaleras de mármol. — Emma, tú encárgate de cerrar las puertas junto a Mulán; y Aurora, tú encárgate de revisar la cocina, después prepararé la cena. Tú… —se me quedó mirando, poniéndose a mi altura para estar cara a cara.  
— …Hailwic —dije yo, y ella sonrió con sinceridad.  
— Hailwic, ven, vamos a buscarte ropas mejores que esas —dijo mirándome, y lo cierto es que no iba a echar de menos esta ropa, y menos aún si la sustituía con vestidos de princesa. — Sígueme —finalizó, echando a andar. Yo fui detrás suya. A pesar de ser un monstruo sin alma ni conciencia, era agradable y dulce; quizás Emma tenía razón y de verdad había cambiado: al fin y al cabo, para ellos habían pasado veintiocho años, y para nosotros… bueno, nosotros hacía tiempo que habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo. Quién sabe, quizás ahora era buena; lo que sí que me daba qué pensar era que hubiera lanzado a su propia madre por un portal. ¿Tan mala madre era como para desearle la muerte? Yo misma sabía que la familia no tenía porqué ser buena, pero, ¿hasta tales extremos?   
La seguí a través de un largo y ancho pasillo, lleno de espejo que me gustaban y me aterraban al mismo tiempo: me gustaba ver mi reflejo, aunque la visión que me devolviera no era del todo bonita, pero me aterraba verme tantas veces reflejada, como si mis miedos personificados me estuvieran acechando. Finalmente, llegamos a un dormitorio asquerosamente grande, con una cama en la que podía dormir acompañada de, por lo menos, ocho personas más. Había un tocador precioso en una esquina, un balcón grande desde el cual se podía ver el jardín, armarios llenos de ropa… ¿de quién sería aquella habitación? Era demasiado azul claro para ser de Regina, así que supuse que sería de su hija, la princesa esa… ¿cómo se llamaba?... Tenía nombre de un color… ¿Blanco? ¿Rojo? ¿Rosa?   
— Querida, creo que este vestido te vendrá ideal —dijo en voz alta, sacándome de mi mundo, mostrándome un vestido lila que parecía demasiado grande para mí. — Teniendo en cuenta tus… atributos, —dijo mirando mi cuerpo— vamos a tener que acortarlo y meterle en ciertas zonas, pero es el que mejor se amoldará a tu cuerpo —continuó. Dejó el vestido sobre la cama y se dirigió a una habitación contigua en la que se empezó a oír un ruido como… como… ¡de agua!  
Me asomé corriendo y vi la bañera llenarse mágicamente con agua de la que salía humo y sonreí: hacía frío fuera, pero yo me iba a bañar en agua caliente; llevaba ropas feas, pero me iba a poner un vestido bonito. El único inconveniente que veía era mi pelo, hacía ya tiempo que una parte apenas se podía cepillar. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena, me hizo un gesto para meterme e intentó ayudarme a desvestirme, pero yo me alejé. Era un mujer ya, podía hacer esto yo sola; sin embargo, sólo quería que se marchara porque me daba vergüenza: me daba vergüenza mi pelo enredado, mi cuerpo tan grande en algunos sitios y tan pequeño en otros, mis moratones, cómo se iba a ensuciar el agua. Me avergonzaba de mí misma.  
— Escucha, sé que no confías en mí, pero, ¿por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Aunque sólo sea con el pelo —me pidió, y lo dijo de una manera en la que no pude resistirme. Quizás no era tan mala. No dijo nada cuando vio mis marcas de diversos tipos, ni las antiguas ni las nuevas, ni tampoco pronunció palabra cuando el agua comenzó a ennegrecerse. No obstante, cuando empezó a salir sangre, se asustó.  
— Es normal —dije yo rápidamente, mirándola a los ojos. — Ya soy una mujer —dije con dificultad, pues ni yo misma me lo creía; además, si era una mujer significaba que tendría que casarme y yo no quería anclar mi vida a ningún hombre, porque los hombres eran malvados, y los odiaba a todos.   
— Comprendo —dijo mojando mi cabello, peinándolo suavemente con sus largos y estilizados dedos. — Yo también me hice una mujer cuando tenía poco más de tu edad, era algo muy corriente en las chicas de mi reino, todas nos hacíamos mujeres muy jóvenes, más que las chicas de este reino. —Sé que esa historia podría haber sido mentira, pero lo decía con tal convicción y dolor en su voz que me la creí, y eso me tranquilizó. Tras lo que me apreció horas de tortura, llegamos a la conclusión de que había que cortarme mi super larga melena, y tras cortar y cortar, parecía nueva. Mi pelo se movía, mis rizos se veían bonitos y mi pelo me llevaba por la barbilla, y podría parecer un chico, pero mi cara lavada se veía mucho más bonita y el vestido me hacía verme como una princesa de verdad, aunque no lo fuera. Regina me arregló los dientes para que fueran tan perfectos como los suyos y me puse unos zapatos muy bonitos. Todo se veía bonito, y yo sonreía. Me gustaba como era ahora, y casi podía olvidar que me salía mucha sangre de entre las piernas y de que pronto, un hombre mayor y malvado me haría daño.  
— Soy muy mejor ahora —dije entusiasmada, girando para que la falda de mi vestido volara, y ella se rió detrás de mí. Yo me sentí ofendida, pero cuando me giré, no vi ninguna mueca cruel en su cara.  
— Se dice “estoy mucho mejor ahora”, pero no te preocupes, voy a enseñarte a hablar como una princesa.  
— Pero yo no soy una princesa —dije apenada, porque lo cierto era que sólo era una ladrona de un reino lejano.  
— Pero puedes serlo, al menos esta noche. —Le brillaban los ojos y su cara parecía haberse iluminado. ¿De verdad quería que fuera una princesa de mentira? No me gustaba mentir, a los mentirosos siempre se les pillaba y se les castigaba, y además, sólo ella quería que estuviera allí, pues el resto dejó muy claro que no me querían en su equipo.  
Bajamos las escaleras y ella siempre sostuvo mi mano, porque los zapatos eran más grandes de lo debido y yo tenía miedo a caerme por esas empinadas escaleras. No me gustaban las escaleras, pero nada nada. Quizás en el mundo que había creado era una madre genial, y por eso era tan buena conmigo. Nadie había sido bueno conmigo: nadie me había puesto un vestido de un color que me gustara, nadie me había peinado el pelo, ni me había cogido de la mano para bajar las escaleras diabólicas que querían matarme.   
Una vez estuvimos en el comedor, Regina y Aurora se encerraron en la cocina y Mulán y Emma se pusieron a hablar, sin parecer importante que yo estuviera allí.  
— Vaya, con que has conseguido domar a la fiera —dijo Mulán, y Emma hizo un gesto indescifrable que me dio asco. Las mujeres no éramos “fieras” que había que domar, y que una mujer estuviera diciendo eso era lo peor, lo que lo hacía aún más asqueroso. Preferí irme a explorar por el castillo, no quería escuchar a aquellas dos brutas hablar.

Regina POV  
La cocina estaba limpia, ordenada, las alacenas a rebosar… pero se sentía como una gran mierda. Blancanieves 2.0 no me dirigía la palabra, tampoco es como si me importara mucho, y era un tanto desalentador pensar que me estaba escondiendo de mi propia madre, una mujer que se suponía que tenía que cuidarme y amarme y que, sin embargo, no lo hacía. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas cerrar los ojos y, al abrirlos, encontrarme en Storybrooke, con mi hijo y con Emma. Era extraño, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo ella estaría viviendo toda esta situación: para ella esto era un mundo nuevo, una situación diferente que jamás había vivido, algo exótico y peligroso al mismo tiempo. Me daba pena haberla dejado sola con aquellas dos, pero Hailwic era una niña, y me parecía muy importante, mucho más que las adultas, que podían vestirse y bañarse solas.   
Cuidar de aquella niña me hacía desear formar una familia y despertaba muchas de mis antiguas pesadillas: yo también había vivido el temor de niña, ese temor que sientes cuando ves toda esa sangre y te das cuenta de que a partir de ese momento tu vida va a cambiar. Nunca fui muy partidaria de utilizar la magia para cambiar físicamente a alguien, pero aquella pequeña lo necesitaba. Bien mirado, era algo así como una mezcla entre Emma y yo, y no pude evitar pensar en lo agradable que sería ser madre junto a ella. ¿Sería estricta, o por el contrario, sería “la mamá guay”? ¿Le gustaría jugar con los niños? ¿Les contaría historias o les cantaría? ¿Cómo los criaría? Estaba segura de que Emma sería una madre maravillosa, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que ella no estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Era obvio que con ciertas cosas, Emma tenía muy poca autoestima, muy poco amor propio. Ojalá poder demostrarle que ella era increíble.   
Pero no estaba enamorada, claro que no. Me había encadenado a ella a la fuerza, por supuesto que no la quería. Es más, ¡la detestaba! Detestaba cómo el sol hacía brillar su hermoso cabello, y odiaba sus preciosos ojos verdes, y también odiaba su piel blanca y dulce, y detestaba su voz, tan suave, tan bonita… la odiaba, eso era… sí…  
— Deja de mirar a tu novia y ponte con la carne —le espeté a Aurora, que miraba enfrascada a Mulán. No vamos a negarlo, la muchacha es guapa, y una figura importante para la cocinera mimada. Me miró como si hubiera dicho una gran ofensa; ah, claro, lo olvidaba, la homofobia y tal, aquí todo eso era un pecado. En fin…  
Consejos vendo que para mí no tengo, yo también me quedé mirando a Emma, mirando cómo se reía con las anécdotas de la guerrera asiática. Era perfecta…  
Un momento, ¿y Hailwic? Juraría que estaba en el comedor con las dos miembros restantes de nuestro equipo, pero no la veía. ¿Dónde estaría?  
Salí en su búsqueda y, tras minutos y minutos, la encontré en la biblioteca, sentada en el enorme sillón en el que yo solía quedarme dormida, con un gran libro entre sus manos. Me parecía adorable cómo fruncía el ceño e intentaba leer, aunque era evidente que le costaba. La dejé estar, no quería agobiarla, me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a sacar los platos que ya estaban cocinados. A pesar de llevarnos mal, Aurora y yo parecíamos ir en sincronía, lo que facilitó mucho la cena. Una vez fuera, nos sentamos y yo no pude evitar reírme al ver a Emma dudar de qué tenedor usar. Tanto ella como Hailwic estaban confusas, pero la niña había pasado olímpicamente de todo eso y había cogido el primero que había pillado, que casualmente era el que se utilizaba para la carne que estábamos comiendo.   
— Emma, tranquila —le susurré al verla atorarse con tanto cubierto. —Coge ese de ahí —dije señalando uno que estaba en tercer lugar, y le di un beso en la mejilla de manera inconsciente; esta era de las pocas veces en las que hacía algo sin pensar, y eso me gustaba. Estaba muy acostumbrada a manejarlo todo, por lo que esos momentos en los que actuaba inconscientemente, como en el sexo con Emma, eran algo liberador para mí: sin nadie que me juzgue, sin presiones, así era lo que teníamos y, sinceramente, no sabía si quería ponerle nombre. Cada vez que le ponía nombre a algo así, alguien moría y yo no quería perder a Emma, no esta vez. Iba a luchar por ella.  
¿Qué estaba diciendo? No, no iba a luchar por ella.   
Me levanté enfadada de la mesa, porque estaba confusa y no quería estarlo, y me marché a mi habitación, deseando desaparecer de allí cuanto antes, mejor. Ella me siguió, me llamo la atención, pero yo la ignoré hasta que, al entrar en mi cuarto, ella evitó que cerrara la puerta y me agarró con sus fornidos brazos, enroscándolos en mi fina cintura. Me dijo algo, probablemente me preguntara qué me pasaba, pero cuando me giré, sólo pude fijarme en sus labios y, sin planearlo, me dejé calmar por sus palabras. Cerré los ojos y, como si estuviera hipnotizada, como si no pudiera (ni quisiera) controlar mis acciones. Me lancé a sus labios, el néctar que tanto ansiaba, y me perdí en ellos: ella me ofrecía una calidez que me envolvía por completo, arrastrándome hacia un mundo de ensueño en el que sólo ella y yo existíamos, en el que la vergüenza, el miedo o la rabia no existían, y en su lugar eran sustituidos por un placer eléctrico que te recorría entera, poniéndote la piel de gallina.  
En algún momento, entre beso lujurioso y beso, nos quedamos sin ropa; tanto su pelo como el mío cubrían parte de nuestro cuerpo, lo cual unido al sonrojo que llevábamos puesto nos hacía aparentar más jóvenes e inocentes; sus manos acariciaron mi cuerpo como quien observa embobado una escultura del Mundo Antiguo, y no necesité palabras que salieran de su adictiva boca, pues su besos eran suficiente, hablaban por si solos y lo que me decían era comparable a la más bella de las poesías. Me encontraba entre el colchón y su cuerpo fuerte y cálido, que tanta paz y seguridad me transmitía; mi experiencia no era en absoluto comparable a la suya, y si bien solía ser competitiva y buscaba la victoria, esta vez estaba realmente rendida, Emma me había derrotado y estaba disfrutándolo junto a ella. Su cabello se mezcló con el mío, y a medida que sus labios dejaban húmedos besos por mi espalda, mis dedos se enredaban en las delicadas sábanas. Gemidos exageradamente agudos y gruñidos de placer se entremezclaban, y ella sólo reía levemente, divertida porque joder, era divertido, era hilarante ver a una mujer temible y despiadada ronronear como una gatita necesitada de mimos. Mordió mi nalga derecha y yo jadeé con fuerza, me estaba costando respirar, mi corazón quería pararse y mi cerebro no funcionaba correctamente. Acarició mi trasero con dulzura y me tensé de manera imposible cuando su dedo entró en mí… pero en un lugar nuevo.   
Podría intentar explicar los sentimientos que me arrollaron en ese momento, pero me sería imposible. Apreté los ojos, incapaz de abrirlos, y grité, supliqué que siguiera hasta que el placer y el dolor se entremezclaron, creando la combinación perfecta, esa que me llevó al séptimo cielo. Su dientes se calvaron con cuidado en mi cuello, y no me importó ser marcada; me moví frenéticamente, mis músculos se acalambraron, casi desfallezco, a pesar de que ella me estuviera sosteniendo. Todo en mí ardía con intensidad y no podía moverme, no podía inhalar y exhalar, no podía continuar y, cuando sentí que una potente corriente eléctrica me atacaba, arqueé mi espalda como jamás creí que podría y me dejé caer como un peso muerto sobre la cama. No recuerdo nada más allá de eso, y no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que no volví al mundo de los vivos.

Aurora POV  
Cada día que pasaba, peor me encontraba. ¿Tan traidora era yo como para hacerle esto a Felipe, ahora que no estaba? No podía dejar de fijarme en Mulán: en lo bonita que era, en lo inteligente que era, en lo valiente que era… Me quedaba prendada de su cabello y de cómo éste brillaba, de su cuerpo esculpido batalla tras batalla, de sus ojos, de sus labios… y aunque una parte de mí siempre amaría a Felipe, había una sensación de calidez que me embriagaba cada vez que la veía. La noche anterior me dio que pensar: las reinas actuaban de manera tan normal, como si dos mujeres teniendo ese tipo de relación fuera algo normal, que me hacía pensar si sería todo tan bonito en mi caso, con ella. Aquella noche tuvimos que compartir cama debido a mis recurrentes pesadillas, y Mulán estaba profundamente dormida, pero yo podía oír a aquellas dos fornicar, y no voy a negarlo, fue… interesante. En circunstancias normales, si hubieran tenido la puerta cerrada, no se habría oído absolutamente nada, pero la puerta tanto de nuestro dormitorio como del suyo estaban abiertas, así que me pudo llegar unos ligeros sonidos que anticipaban placer.  
Estaba tan confusa… Yo seguía amando a mi príncipe, pero había algo dentro de mí que me pedía estar con la guerrera de la que me había hecho amiga y, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía ignorarlo.  
Afuera el sol brillaba, hacía calor y yo me senté en un banco. Allí pude observar a la dichosa pareja en otro banco, la cabeza de la rubia sobre las piernas de la morena, que la regaba de caricias en el cabello y pequeños toquecitos cariñosos en diversas partes del rostro. Parecían tan felices, tan despreocupadas… hacía tiempo que yo no me sentía así con nadie, y empezaba a plantearme si todo lo que siempre me habían dicho que estaba bien y que estaba mal era cierto o no. Si tan pecado era, ¿por qué se veía tan angelical? Siempre me había dicho que las cosas pecaminosas eran representadas por la lujuria y el desenfreno, pero aquello no era lujurioso ni desenfrenado; es más, aquello se asemejaba a los típicos escenarios perfectos que los libros de romances imposibles describían. Anhelaba algo así.  
— Extraño, ¿verdad? Son como polos opuestos. Aunque por otra parte, tiene todo el sentido —dijo Mulán, saliendo de la nada y asustándome. — Yo tuve un pretendiente, era majo, guapo, teníamos muchas cosas en común… pero era algo así como la versión masculina de mí, así que al final se me asemejó tedioso. Quizás por eso es bueno encontrar a alguien diferente a ti —reflexionó, y yo bebí de sus palabras.   
— Pero también debes tener a alguien que se parezca a ti, sino, habrá discusiones, peleas, y eso no es nada romántico —le rebatí, interesada en aquella conversación, mas al desviar la mirada, la infame pareja llamó mi atención.  
Se besaban con cierta ingenuidad, pero las manos de ambas vagaban con indecisión por el cuerpo de la otra. Parecían estar en perfecta armonía, compenetradas, en el mismo equipo, y yo suspiré porque deseaba eso. El problema era, que no sabía con quién tenerlo.  
Comencé a plantearme tantas cosas que me provoqué a mí misma una migraña, así que me retiré a mi dormitorio. Allí examiné las armas de Mulán y me di cuenta de que, mientras que ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, yo era apenas una niña consentida; si quería ganar esta batalla, debía entrenarme, prepararme para lo que se me viniera encima, así que cogí un arco y lo observé detalladamente, la cuerda estaba tensada, las flechas eran afiladas, era un arma que no sabía manejar y que quería aprender a utilizar.  
Fue entonces cuando un estruendo llegó a mí: algo se había caído y, al salir al pasillo, pude observar una figura salir corriendo, una figura llamada Cora, una figura que iba dejando un rastro de sangre tras ella.  
Fui en su busca, pero desapareció entre un montón de puertas, y yo no sabía cuál de ellas abrir. Di vueltas alrededor de mí misma como loca, buscándole una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de pasar cuando me di cuenta de la sangre. Entonces, volví sobre mis pasos y vi a Regina tirada en el suelo, con el atizador de la leña atravesándola a la altura del estómago. Sangre salía a borbotones por su boca y poco a poco estaba perdiendo el conocimiento; chillé para que alguien viniera a ayudarnos, pero los muros eran demasiado grandes, demasiado anchos, y nadie nos oyó. Intenté darle conversación, que no cerrara los ojos, pero estaba muy débil y no tenía fuerza alguna. Me quedé a su lado bañada en su sangre, hasta que vi a Emma correr hacia nosotras, con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas.  
Se tiró a su lado, intentó que reaccionara, pero Regina apenas tenía pulso, nos estaba dejando.  
— Es veneno —dijo Mulán, examinando el arma, la cual aún se encontraba en la víctima. —Está bajo la maldición del sueño.  
Fue entonces cuando todas nos miramos sin saber bien que decir. Yo podía notar un reflejo en el espejo, o mejor dicho, a través de él.  
La llevamos a la cama, Mulán le extrajo el atizador, Hailwic la curó hasta que se quedó inconsciente debido al esfuerzo. Fueron horas y horas en las que todas acabamos cubiertas de sangre y aterradas, temiendo que no despertara. Pasamos tiempo intentando averiguar las modificaciones del veneno, pue según Hailwic, estaba modificado y un beso de amor verdadero no la despertaría, al menos si era de carácter romántico. Fue entonces cuando resolvimos, entre todas, el acertijo: lo único que libraría a la reina del maleficio sería un beso de amor verdadero de parte de su hija, un beso… que sólo le podría dar si se ponía ella también bajo la maldición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’EST FINI!  
> Hasta aquí el capítulo. Por si acaso, resuelvo futuras dudas ahora:  
> 1- Recordemos que Hailwic llegó al Bosque Encantado cuando tenía siete años y actualemente tiene diez, por lo que su información con respecto a Regina y a Snow es incorrecta. Ella piensa que Regina y Snow son madre e hija, y recordemos que Snow estuvo bajo la maldición del sueño…  
> 2- En la historia, entre Mulán y Aurora hay más de lo que parece, recordemos también que Felipe murió, de ahí el conflicto.  
> 3- Recuerdo a todos que Hook sigue por ahí suelto…  
> 4- Quien adivine porqué a Hailwic no le gustan los hombre tiene premio.  
> Dato curioso: Hailwic significa “guerra feliz” en germánico, pero el lugar del que viene tanto hailwic como Regina estaría ubicado EN, ACUTALMENTE, Puerto Rico. ¿Qué sentido tiene entonces si en esa época el nombre debería haber sido en español o de origen latino o griego? Ahí lo dejo.  
> También recordaros que Cora intentó atrapar en su momento a Hailwic, y que como ya dije anteriormente, el Hada Azul sigue polilleando por ahí, aún no está muerta (por desgracia).  
> Que no veamos a los encantadores, a gold o a henry no significa que no estñén  
> Spoiler: EL LIBRO DE HENRY CAMBIA. REPITO, CAMBIA, así que vamos a ver ciertas historias nuevas… o no tan nuevas.  
> Me gustaría también disculparme por no haber actualizado hasta ahora: he comenzado Bachillerato y está siendo un curso difícil, me deja sin mucho tiempo y sólo puedo escribir cuando estoy desocupada. Disculpas de todo corazón.  
> Como siempre, agradecer a las personas que me siguen, me leen, me apyan… muchísimas gracias, de verdad   
> También festejar que… HE LLEGADO A LAS 5K PALABRAS!!!! Para el siguiente capítulo intentaré pone algo más de sexo y llegar a las 6 mil, aunque tampoco quiero aburrir con capítulos extremadamente largos.  
> Para cualquier duda, crítica, o sugerencia, podéis encontrarme aquí, en ao3 bajo el mismo nombre (pero sin punto y sintilde en la o) en twitter y en Tumblr con el mismo nombre y en wattpad 


End file.
